Six
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: Bella y Edward Tienen juntos casi un año, pero hay un secreto que Bella aun no le cuenta a Edward... Todos los años tiene unas vacaciones con un grupo de amigos de la Universidad, pero estas no son unas vacaciones Normales... son unas Vacaciones entregadas al placer... Summary Completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew. **

**N/A: Hola Chicas, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, que espero les guste muchísimo, las adaptaciones de esta serán semanales, esta historia contiene fuertes escenas de sexo, tríos y orgías... así que espero continúen conmigo. Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o**

Isabella se quedó mirando el brillante folleto de nuevo, con las fotos del agua azul intenso y tropical, playas de arena blanca y hermosas villas a lo largo del agua. Edward estaría aquí en pocos minutos y, entonces…

Se recostó en su silla y frunció el ceño. ¿Iba a decírselo o iba a seguir manteniéndoselo en secreto como lo ha mantenido de todo el mundo en los últimos doce años? Su corazón se apretó y tamborileó sus dedos en el folleto.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que había conocido a un hombre con el que podría tener un futuro y no quería poner en peligro eso. Pero había llegado el momento que ella tomara una decisión.

Ante el "rat—a—tat—tat" de las pequeñas bolitas golpeando la ventana de su apartamento, echó la vista más allá del cristal. No es que hubiera algo para ver excepto remolinos de nieve. El extraño sonido del viento del invierno envió temblores a través de ella. Miró de nuevo el folleto, expuesto sobre el oscuro escritorio color cereza en el salón de su casa.

Pasando su dedo a lo largo de las palmeras bañadas por la dorada luz del sol, se imaginó el sol calentando su cuerpo en bikini y fina arena empujándose entre sus pies mientras caminaba descalza por la playa. El rítmico sonido de las olas lavando a lo largo de la costa llevándola más lejos en el encantador mundo del calor tropical y ninguna preocupación mientras ella dejaba el frío e invernal mundo de Buffalo, Nueva York, detrás suyo.

Sonó el timbre y Bella dobló el folleto, metiéndolo en el cajón de su escritorio, y levantándose.

Se acercó a la chimenea y accionó el interruptor para encender el fuego, amaba tener una chimenea a gas, luego vagabundeó a través de la peluda alfombra azul, sus pies desnudos hundiéndose en el pelo. Abrió la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward brillaron con calidez mientras le sonreía, dejando al descubierto un encantador hoyuelo en su mejilla y suavizando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula cuadrada. Ella quería correr sus dedos a través de las ondas cobrizas de su pelo revuelto por el aire, todavía reluciente con grandes y gordos copos de nieve. Él sacudió sus botas para desprender la nieve aferrada a ellas y le entregó su chaqueta color burdeos.

—Ven aquí —sonrió mientras la agarraba y la tiraba en sus brazos.

Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas y su piel estaba fría al tacto cuando sus labios se reunieron con los de ella ávidamente. Sus brazos fueron a su alrededor y sus pezones se endurecieron cuando su frío cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo tibio. Finalmente, sus labios se abrieron y su mirada encontró la suya.

—Te extrañé —dijo.

Ella sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia la sala.

—Sólo han sido dos días —y él la había llamado ayer. Era el novio más atento que jamás hubiera tenido… y a ella le encantaba.

Su brazo se enganchó alrededor de su cintura y acarició su oreja.

—Dos días demasiados largos en lo que a mí respecta.

La acompañó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Se acurrucaron juntos frente al calor del fuego.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? —preguntó.

Él asintió y ella levantó la jarra de acero inoxidable de la bandeja sobre la mesa y sirvió a ambos una taza. El dulce aroma del chocolate llenó el aire.

Había preparado un lote antes de su llegada, a sabiendas que él agradecería una taza para ayudar a calentarse después de que se dirigiera hasta allí a través de la ventisca. Realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Edward. Se habían conocido hace casi un año en un viaje de esquí local al área de esquí Kissing Bridge en Glenwood, en verdad, dos semanas después de que ella hubiera regresado de sus vacaciones anuales.

Angela, una de sus amigas del trabajo, la había convencido de ir y, una novata total, Bella se había ido cuesta abajo demasiado rápido y caído, con las piernas torcidas y sus esquís cruzados en una mezcolanza extraña.

Edward Cullen había hecho un rápido movimiento para detenerse en un impresionante spray de polvo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. No era una tarea pequeña, dado que sus esquís se resbalaban debajo de ella.

De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para conseguir ponerla nuevamente de pie y de forma segura bajar por la colina. Él había pasado la tarde entrenándola y pronto ella había bajado la colina no con gracia y velocidad, pero si de una manera un poco competente.

Ahora ellos habían estado juntos casi un año, y ella no podía irse de vacaciones sin antes hablar con él sobre…

—Pareces sumida en tus pensamientos. ¿Alguna cosa que quieras compartir?

—No, yo… uh, estaba solo pensando en trabajo y… voy a tomarme una semana de descanso para irme de vacaciones.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Sonrió y apretó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola más cerca al calor de su cuerpo. — ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar juntos?

Ella se tensó un poco. —En realidad, ya he hecho planes con unos amigos.

— ¿En serio? No mencionaste nada al respecto.

—Lo sé. He querido decírtelo…

El temporizador se apagó en la cocina y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, esa es la lasaña— dijo. —Voy a mezclar la ensalada y poner el pan de ajo en el horno. ¿Qué tal si agarras una botella de vino?

Ella le diría después de la cena.

Mientras comían, Edward habló sobre su nuevo proyecto. Había sido solicitado para diseñar un edificio para una gran empresa desarrollando un campus en las afueras de la ciudad. Era un proyecto enorme para él y ellos querían algo impresionante y diferente, algo que hiciera una declaración. Edward estaba muy preocupado por crear edificios respetuosos del medio ambiente y esa fue una de las principales razones por lo que lo habían seleccionado y una de las cosas que ella amaba de él. Ellos querían que la comunidad supiera que eran conscientes del medio ambiente e intentaban promover prácticas verdes. Isabella amaba como él estaba interesado en algo más que conseguir un trabajo. Tenía principios, y se adhería a ellos. Quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor en cualquier forma posible.

Ellos limpiaron la mesa y llenaron el lavavajillas juntos, luego se sentaron en el sofá con la botella de vino y suave música sonando de fondo. Edward completó su copa.

—Cariño, sé que querías decirme algo acerca de tus vacaciones, ¿pero podríamos esperar hasta un poco más tarde para eso? Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

—Seguro— ella dio la bienvenida a la oportunidad de aplazarlo por más tiempo. Se relajó en el sofá.

—Tú sabes, hemos estado saliendo por cerca de un año. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Nuestro aniversario es en cuatro semanas —se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa y apoyó la mano en su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de solido músculo bajo sus dedos. Mirando a sus serios ojos marrones, quería caer en sus brazos y hacer estragos en él. Explorar su musculoso y masculino cuerpo en detalle. Sus amplios y bien definidos hombros, los sexys planos de su pecho, el paquete de seis de sus abdominales.

Un agudo anhelo se aferró a su interior. Su mano se deslizó por su pecho y por encima de su estrecho estómago. Ella quería hacer cosas con él que nunca le había hecho antes. Cosas sexys y juguetonas. Dejó escapar una profunda respiración. Pero no lo haría.

Él agarró su errante mano mientras se dirigía aún más abajo, y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

—Cariño, si sigues haciendo eso, no seré capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti lo suficiente como para terminar esto —Ella se acercó y acarició su cuello, deleitada de que tuviera un efecto tan fuerte sobre él.

No podía creer que en verdad se había mantenido a raya durante casi un mes antes de hacer el amor con él cuando comenzaron a salir.

Había tenido miedo de que teniendo sexo con él se abriera una caja de Pandora de deseos y que hiciera algo… inapropiado. Ella no quería ver esa mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Edward, la misma que había visto antes.

Había tenido miedo de perderlo. Por mucho que le gustara el sexo -y realmente le gustaba- después de ese incidente con Jacob… su estómago se anudó. Eso la había dejado conmocionada y muy temerosa de las armas.

Por supuesto, cuando ella había llegado a conocer y confiar en Edward, se había dado cuenta de que nunca la trataría de esa manera. Cuando finalmente comenzó una relación íntima con él, sin embargo, se había prometido a sí misma mantener las cosas… restringidas. La posición del misionero, mínimo hablar, nada fuera de lo común. ¡Vainilla!

Edward se puso de pie delante de ella y se hundió sobre una rodilla. Él le besó la mano, sus labios rozando suavemente contra sus nudillos, enviando hormigueo en su brazo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

todo el camino!

—Isabella, te amo.

El aire se trabó en sus pulmones, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer.

—Quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Oh, Dios, esto no estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Edward sintió su mano congelarse mientras la conmoción impregnaba su rostro. Maldita sea. Él había esperado que ella se arrojara en sus brazos y gritara que sí con sus pulmones, luego lo besara apasionadamente… entonces comenzara a arrancar sus ropas y…

Pero por la mirada de ella ahora, no sabía si le daría una oportunidad, después de todo.

¿Lo había echado a perder? Si ella rechazaba su propuesta, ¿terminaría esto entre ellos?

No había muchas relaciones que pudieran sobrevivir a un rechazo como ese. Una imagen de la cara de Tanya pasó por su mente, y su mandíbula se apretó con más fuerza. Esperemos que su relación con Bella no tenga que hacerlo.

—Así que, cariño, ¿qué dices?

—Yo… eh...

Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia abajo a sus manos unidas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Estás diciendo que no?

—Oh, no— dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No te ves muy feliz para una mujer que está aceptando una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Ya lo sé, yo…— Ella sacudió su cabeza, claramente buscando las palabras.

— ¿Me amas?— él preguntó.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y respiró profundo. Una decisión estaba haciendo clic lejos en ese cerebro de ella. Después de lo que pareció ser toda una vida, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hago— soltó una respiración profunda. —Realmente lo hago.

Su boca se amplió en una sonrisa. — ¿Pero?

Ella exhaló. —Pero, me gustaría esperar para responderte— Su intestino se apretó en el dolor. Si Bella en verdad lo amaba, ¿por qué necesitaría esperar?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Yo…— Ella puso la mano en su mejilla otra vez. —Oh, Edward, sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías ser paciente un poco más? Tengo algo que decirte… algo sobre mí… y no estoy segura de que todavía quieras hacerme esa pregunta una vez que lo sepas.

Eso sonaba ominoso, pero él sabía en su corazón que no había nada que pudiera decirle para disuadirlo de querer casarse con ella. Le tomó su mano de nuevo.

— Isabella, ya te lo he pedido. Ahora, ¿qué quieres decirme?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No quiero decírtelo. Todavía no— Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos. —Antes de que decidas que no me quieres…

—Eso nunca sucederá— él dijo mientras arrastraba su mano hacia su boca y le besaba la palma. —Puedes decirme cualquier cosa y no voy a cambiar mí mente.

—Entonces, ¿puedes esperar? Te lo diré más tarde... mañana...— Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego. —Porque, en este momento...— Ella le acarició la cara, encrespando sus dedos alrededor de la mejilla, luego deslizándolos a lo largo de su barbuda mandíbula. —Quiero hacer el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. La Historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew. **

**N/A: Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva adaptación… aquí sabran cual es el el secreto que debe contarle Bella a nuestro querido Edward.. así que sin más preámbulos… las dejo con el capi…! Que lo disfruten. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**

Edward sonrió. —No estoy seguro que vaya a rechazar una oferta así.

Por mucho que quería su respuesta, estaba claro que ella necesitaba consuelo… y si hacer el amor le daría eso, él estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Espera aquí— se levantó y caminó a través de la habitación, luego desapareció en el dormitorio.

Bebió un sorbo de vino, preguntándose qué secreto Bella quería revelarle. _¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que ella lo consideraría una amenaza a su relación?_

Momentos más tarde, oyó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y giró su cabeza. Su respiración se encerró en sus pulmones ante la vista de Bella de pie en la puerta, luciendo como el sueño de todo hombre de una diosa del sexo. La fluida envoltura de seda negra que llevaba era una combinación perfecta para su cabello chocolate brillante, que caía sobre sus hombros. Completo por medias negras que abrazaban sus largas piernas desde los pies hasta el muslo, sostenidas por un liguero negro.

—Bella, te ves… —sólo sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Por lo general, ella usaba un camisón de satén simple en blanco o un tono pastel, lo cual era sexy de una manera tímida, pero muy lejos de este atractivo y excitante traje… su polla se endureció.

— ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó mientras avanzaba.

Su mirada no se apartó de sus piernas largas y sexys… hasta que ella abrió el envoltorio negro que llevaba para revelar un sostén de encaje negro que levantaba sus pechos hacia arriba y afuera en un mar de fondo encantador de carne blanca. Sus pezones se presionaban por el borde del encaje, apenas contenidos. Ella se arremolinó en un círculo completo, la fluida seda negra un halo elegante a su alrededor, luego se apartó de él y se inclinó, como si fuera a recoger algo del suelo.

Su parte de atrás estaba desnuda excepto por un pequeño triángulo de encaje en la parte superior de su tanga negra. Al inclinarse hacia abajo, acarició su mano sobre la curva de su delicioso trasero, enviando ondas de…

Él quería agarrarla, lanzarla al suelo, y saquearla allí mismo.

Ella dio un paso adelante, luego se arrodilló delante de él.

—Tú significas mucho para mí —sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabrochó, tiró abajo la cremallera, y luego acarició la longitud de su pene aún confinada en el algodón de sus bóxers.

— Bella, que…

Ella se deslizó dentro de sus bóxers y él sintió su tacto sobre su pene desnudo. El ritmo de su pulso se disparó como un cohete. Ella sacó su palpitante erección de su pantalón, luego le envolvió su mano alrededor y bombeó un par de veces, enviando deseo disparado a través de él.

—Cariño, déjame...— Él quería besarla, abrazarla, complacerla, pero ella se inclinó y besó la punta de su polla, luego sus labios lo rodearon y lo chupó en su boca.

Bella amaba la sensación de la polla de Edward en su boca. Era gruesa y dura. La acarició con sus manos mientras su lengua se arrastraba alrededor del borde de la corona. Su respiración dificultosa la animó y lo succionó más profundo en su boca. Ahuecó sus pelotas mientras chupaba y pulsaba sobre su deliciosa polla.

Sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza. Ella aspiró y bombeó, arremolinando sus labios alrededor de la cabeza, luego absorbiéndolo más profundo de nuevo.

—Oh… cariño, voy a… ah...

Ella succionó duro, apretándolo en su boca, y rápidamente se apartó. Pasó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas y lo besó.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de excitación ante sus palabras. Se levantó y se bajó los pantalones hasta el suelo, luego se sentó de nuevo. Ella sonrió, entonces se deslizó sobre su regazo, con sus rodillas a cada lado de él para que se intercalara entre sus muslos desnudos. Ella lo besó otra vez, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios y acariciando su boca. Su lengua acarició bajo la suya y se enredaron en una entusiasta danza.

Ella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, y luego deslizó su mojado coño a lo largo de su polla. Esta tembló debajo suyo.

Ella llegó detrás y se desabrochó el sujetador, luego deslizó los tirantes fuera de sus hombros. Le sonrió y quitó el sostén de su cuerpo, mostrando sus pechos desnudos.

—Hermosos —sus masculinas manos ahuecaron sus pechos, con dulzura y reverencia. Sus pezones florecieron, tensionándose contra sus palmas.

Ella murmuró en su oído. —Me gusta que los toques. Ahora tómalos en tu boca.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y succionó un pezón en su caliente boca. Fuego ardió desde la punta de su pezón hacia abajo a través de su entrepierna y ella se arqueó hacia adelante de nuevo, acariciando su polla con su mojado coño.

Su cuerpo lo acarició una y otra vez, mientras su boca violaba sus pechos. Él chupaba y ella gemía, girando su pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Bella, me estás volviendo loco —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantó, entonces la alivió sobre el sofá. Se arrodilló junto a su flojo cuerpo y besó sus pechos, succionando los pezones, lamiendo las aureolas, luego besando hacia abajo por su estómago mientras calentaba sus pechos en sus manos, todavía apretándolos y acariciándolos.

Él metió sus dedos debajo del elástico de su tanga, luego la bajó y la quitó. Su liguero de encaje y medias enmarcaron su desnudo coño. Su polla tembló ante la visión. Ella se tendía totalmente expuesta ante él y se deleitaba en el calor de su mirada, la cual se arrastraba desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna y regresaba, entonces se movió a su cara.

Él besó su boca, y luego su mirada volvió a sus oscuros rizos púbicos. Pasó un dedo sobre ellos, luego lo deslizó a lo largo de su raja. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante entonces ella sintió su boca cubriéndola mientras la besaba entre sus piernas. Sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ella y ella arqueándose hacia adelante.

Su lengua encontró su clítoris mientras sus dedos pulsaban dentro de ella. Un calor increíble se construyó dentro suyo y quería su largo y duro pene en su interior.

El placer construyó un bombardeo abrumador de calor. Ella agarró un puñado de su camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba.

—Edward...

Tiró más duro.

Él la miró. — ¿Qué es, amor?

—Ven aquí. Bésame.

Él lo hizo entonces se movió para regresar a su coño.

—No— ella agarró su pene y bombeó. —Bésame otra vez.

Él gimió, luego encontró sus labios con ardiente pasión.

—Quiero que me folles— ella dijo. —Conduce tu polla en mí tan duro que la sentiré dentro la próxima semana.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras.

Ella siempre se había retenido a sí misma al hacer el amor con Edward, porque no quería que él la creyera demasiado desenfrenada, pero ahora tenía que darle una idea de lo que ella era en realidad en la cama, sin las restricciones que usualmente mantenía en su lenguaje y comportamiento.

_¿Pero si lo ahuyentaba?_

Él la besó, alejando su ansiedad, reemplazándola con adúltera lujuria.

Ella abrió sus piernas.

—Fóllame, nene— imploró. —Te quiero muy dentro de mí.

Él sacudió su pelvis hacia delante y metió su polla en ella en una lanza abrasadora de placer.

—Oh, sí— ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, dándole un mayor acceso.

Él empujó y empujó de nuevo.

—Sí, cariño— ella se aferró a él, montando la ola de pasión. —Dámelo. Duro. Rápido.

Edward no podía creer las palabras que salían de su dulce Bella. Y le encantaban.

Empujó dentro una y otra vez, amando la sensación de su sedosa y caliente piel rodeándolo. Acariciándolo. Sus bolas se tensaron y su polla se hinchó. Sintió el calor de su semen corriendo por él y la liberación en su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando él gimió. Una bienaventuranza celestial lo rodeaba mientras ellos compartían un orgasmo increíble. Siguió empujando mientras ella gemía en éxtasis.

Por último, se desaceleró cuando ella se relajó en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y la atrajo fuerte contra él. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él se deleitó con el sonido profundo y suave de su respiración. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie, y se preguntó por qué ella había escondido su lado deliciosamente sexy.

Bella abrió los ojos ante el olor del tocino y café recién hecho. Edward estaba junto a la cama sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato cubierto y una humeante taza de café. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado.

—Buenos días —se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios sabían a café y azúcar.

Ella le lamió labios y sonrió. Se veía absolutamente delicioso sin camisa en sus calzoncillos de color gris oscuro. La combinación de su espalda ancha, musculoso cuerpo delgado con su explosiva sonrisa la hacían temblar por dentro. Pasó sus dedos por su pecho, a continuación, sobre las ondulaciones de sus abdominales mientras acariciaba su cuello. Metió su lengua en el hueco de su clavícula, limpiando su piel salada, luego su mejilla rozó los duros músculos de su pecho mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo. Rodó su lengua por sus pequeños y duros pezones.

Cuando se aventuró más bajo, él agarró su mano y la besó, atrayéndola hacia arriba.

—El desayuno... luego te dejo tener tu manera conmigo otra vez.

Ella sonrió y se empujó a sí misma a una posición sentada. Él metió otra almohada detrás de ella, y luego le colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo. Quitó la brillante tapa del plato, revelando huevos revueltos con queso derretido y varias tiras de tocino. Una pequeña cesta al costado contenía un croissant y un pequeño cuenco de mermelada de fresa. Bebió el café, el cual ya tenía crema y azúcar añadidos.

Extendió la mermelada sobre el croissant.

—Desayuno en la cama. Bueno, yo soy una chica con suerte.

—Hmm… Casi la misma suerte que yo.

Él se tendió en la cama junto a ella, su codo doblado, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y la miró comer. Cuando terminó el último sabroso bocado y suspiró, él quitó la bandeja. Para el momento en que ella se había duchado y vestido, él ya había terminado de lavar los platos.

—Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto— Ella se sentó en un taburete en la zona para comer de la cocina. Él se inclinó y la besó.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que estoy apostando. Si recuerdas, te pedí que te casaras conmigo anoche— él se sentó a su lado. —Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué era lo que no me dijiste ayer por la noche? Lo que piensas que me quitará las ganas de casarme contigo.

_Oh, maldita sea_. Su mandíbula se apretó. El momento finalmente había llegado. Su mirada se posó en el mostrador y descansó sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego respiró profundo.

—Cada año desde la universidad, me he ido de vacaciones con un grupo de amigos.

Esta historia no había comenzado de la forma en que Edward había esperado. No es que realmente supiera lo que había esperado. Pero el hecho de que ella se fuera de vacaciones con amigos no parecía tan malo.

—Estos son amigos que conocí en la universidad— Ella echó un vistazo de sus manos a su cara. —Bueno, supongo que supusiste eso.

—Así que te vas de vacaciones con estas personas. ¿Quieres seguir haciéndolo? ¿Es eso? Porque sin duda podemos hacer arreglos para…

Ella levantó su mano. —No. Quiero decir, sí, me gustaría seguir haciéndolo… bueno, no estoy segura de nada… he estado pensando mucho sobre esto este año y reevaluándolo...— Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Lo siento, esto sólo es… difícil.

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —No tiene que serlo. Sea lo que sea, vamos a trabajarlo.

—La cuestión es que, nosotros vamos cada año… y durante los últimos doce años… los seis, y nosotros… nos divertimos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Un montón de diversión.

—Eso es genial.

Ella suspiró y se levantó para pasearse por la cocina.

—Realmente no estás entendiendo esto. Hay tres mujeres y tres hombres...

Ante su pausa, y luego su expresión exasperada, él frunció su ceño.

— ¿Crees que voy a estar celoso porque algunos de tus amigos son chicos?—él había creído que ella lo conocía mejor que eso. — ¿Tienes una historia con uno de estos hombres? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Se podría decir eso. No sólo una historia.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones íntimas con uno de ellos?

—No.

Él suspiró aliviado. No le gustaría la idea de ella yendo de vacaciones con un hombre con quien había tenido relaciones sexuales, a pesar de que sabía que no se interpondría en el camino si eso es lo que ella quería hacer. Después de todo, el pasado era pasado.

—He tenido relaciones íntimas con todos ellos.

Su mirada se clavó con la suya. Tomó un momento para asimilar las palabras.

— ¿Todos ellos?

Ella vaciló, como eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Las otras mujeres han tenido relaciones íntimas con todos ellos, también.

Él aclaró su garganta. — ¿Así que esto es… una especie de reencuentro de amantes?

—En cierto modo.

Claro, tal vez habían sido un grupo de amigos en la universidad y terminaron saliendo unos con otros en diferentes momentos. Por supuesto, que todos se habían vuelto cercanos y ahora se encontraban una vez al año hacer un refrito de los viejos tiempos.

—Entiendo. Después de todo, es inocente, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció sus labios. —No, no es tan inocente. En realidad, nos reunimos para una semana entera de sexo sin tapujos.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero su siniestra expresión le dijo que ella no estaba bromeando. Su boca se abrió.

—Quieres decir que…— Se aclaró la garganta, la cual estaba ronca. — ¿Tienes relaciones sexuales con cada uno de los tres hombres?

— No se trata realmente de tener relaciones sexuales con cada uno de los hombres tanto como con todos ellos. A veces por separado. A veces juntos.

Los celos hicieron estragos en él ante el pensamiento de Bella en brazos de otro hombre. Hombres. Otros hombres tocándola, haciendo el amor con ella. Varios al mismo tiempo.

Su polla se estremeció.

—Las mujeres también— ella continuó. —Cualquiera que sea la permutación que te puedas imaginar, nosotros la hacemos. No es que yo sea bisexual, claro está, pero cuando hay tres… o cuatro… o más de nosotros juntos, simplemente hacemos lo que sale naturalmente.

Su respiración entraba en tirones superficiales mientras la adrenalina bombeaba a través de él ante la imagen repentina de Bella besando a otra mujer, de las dos acariciándose entre sí… su polla empujó dolorosamente en sus jeans.

— ¿Y sale naturalmente para ti hacer el amor con otras mujeres?

La idea de Bella acariciando los senos de otra mujer, de otra mujer besando el estómago de Bella, en dirección a esos delicados rizos negros puso a su polla a palpitar.

—Mira, Edward, no estoy engañándome a mí misma de que algo de esto parezca natural para ti. Sé que es probablemente muy inquietante para ti y que probablemente querrás salir corriendo de aquí ahora mismo y nunca volver a verme. Probablemente pienses que soy una… que yo…

Ella tenía toda la razón sobre que sentía ganas de salir corriendo en este momento sobre todo por los confusos sentimientos barriendo a través de él. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de la situación. No podía creer que la mujer a quien él se había propuesto ayer por la noche... una mujer que creía que conocía tan bien… de hecho podían estar involucrada en una orgía anual.

De la mirada de ella, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente convencida de que esto lo alejaría. A pesar de que él necesitaría algo tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea… para reajustar su pensamiento… él sabía que todavía la quería en su vida.

—Está bien, cariño. No pienso menos de ti.

Se deslizó una lágrima de su ojo y lo miró. —Pero estás sorprendido.

Eso no lo podía negar. —Lo que acabas de decirme desafía todo lo que yo creía que sabía acerca tuyo, pero eso no significa que te amo menos. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea, eso es todo.

Ella asintió luego se puso de pie. —Yo entiendo si deseas retirar tu propuesta.

Él agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No estás alejándote así de fácil. Todavía quiero casarme contigo… la pregunta sigue en pie…— Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, sorprendida de que todavía quisiera que ella fuera su esposa. Había estado segura de que se marcharía lejos en repugnancia, sin embargo, aquí estaba… un poco agitado, pero aún dispuesto a hacer una mujer honesta de ella.

Ella quería aceptar su propuesta agarrar la cuerda de salvamento de la normalidad y la rectitud que él le había lanzado.

Pero no podía.

Por mucho que él creyera, aquí en Buffalo, donde todo era correcto y normal, que podía aceptar sus actividades anuales, ella no creía que él realmente comprendiera la realidad de las mismas. Y no creía que realmente podría aceptarla si lo hacía.

Y la conclusión era que, ella no estaba segura de querer renunciar a ello.

— ¿Y si te dijera que quiero seguir yendo a estas vacaciones anuales?

Edward la miró un momento y rascó su barbilla.

—Bueno, supongo que diría que eso estaría bien. Mientras que yo pudiera ir, también.

¿Cuál es su opinión Nenas? Espero sus Teorías….

Besos.

Kiki!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew.**

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación, muchas gracias por todos los alertas y RR que le han dejado, espero que no me abandonen mientras continuamos con está historia… sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi! Disfrutenlo! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche, mientras Edward se sacaba la camisa y la tiraba a la canasta de mimbre de la ropa sucia en su baño, una niebla de depresión trepaba a través de él. Deseaba que Bella hubiera aceptado su proposición. Odiaba estar en este limbo de no saber. Le dolía el corazón. Amaba a Bella y quería casarse con ella. También quería desesperadamente que ella lo amara. Tanya se había retrasado al responder a su proposición, y luego rompió su corazón al decidir huir con otro tipo en su lugar. Habría sido difícil olvidarla si de verdad la hubiera tenido. Tanya le había dicho muchas veces que también lo amaba, y sin embargo al final igual lo dejó. ¿Qué ocurriría si Bella hacía lo mismo?

Se quitó los calcetines, y los arrojó detrás de la camisa. Lo importante era que Bella no había dicho que no. No era que no lo amara. Sus dudas estaban atadas a su inseguridad sobre cómo reaccionaría él ante su revelación sobre sus vacaciones anuales.

Se preguntó si había sido un completo idiota al sugerir acompañar a Bella en una de sus aventuras. Caminó dentro del dormitorio y se desabrochó los jeans, luego se sentó en un lado de la cama. Cuando ella le contó sobre el aspecto sexual de su viaje anual, al principio los celos habían tomado vuelo a través de él, pero rápidamente eso se había transformado en una lujuria persistente en su interior mientras ella describía las actividades con un poco más de detalles. Ni siquiera había estado hablando en términos explícitos, sólo que había estado con hombres… más de uno a la vez… ¡y también con mujeres! Su entrepierna se apretó sólo al recordar la conversación.

Está bien, así que debería estar celoso. No debería querer que otros hombres tocaran a Bella. Pero por otro lado, siempre se sintió orgulloso por estar abierto a nuevas ideas. Amaba a Bella. Confiaba en su juicio. Los celos se habían desvanecido mientras más pensaba en ello. Después de todo, si ella quisiera estar con uno de esos hombres, ya se habría casado con uno de ellos. Doce años era mucho tiempo. Claramente, ellos se juntaban por la excitación sexual.

Ella sólo quería divertirse, y ser sexualmente abierta. Se puso de pie y se quitó los jeans, luego echó atrás las mantas y se subió a la cama. Se dio cuenta que una parte de él seguía preocupada porque veía a Bella como del tipo dulce e inocente, cuando de hecho, era una mujer con algunas experiencias muy interesantes bajo su cinturón. El recuerdo de sus labios alrededor de su pene… de las palabras sucias que profería para estimularlo… hacía vibrar su pulso.

"—_Fóllame, nene —demandó ella. —Te quiero profundamente dentro de mí."_

¿Entonces por qué infierno le había tomado tanto tiempo mostrar su lado salvaje?

Edward veía cómo Bella le hacía señas, tentándolo a acercarse.

Un profundo anhelo surgió a través de él.

"—_Ven aquí, Edward. Te necesito."_

_Ella se bajó el cierre de su vestido de terciopelo color turquesa, revelando sus hinchados senos. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo y salió de él, quedando ahora parada frente a él totalmente desnuda. Su mirada se cerró en su coño desnudo. Se estiró hacia adelante y la empujó dentro de sus brazos y deslizó su duro pene dentro de sus profundidades calientes y húmedas._

_Las manos de ella surgieron sobre sus senos, luego una mano se deslizó sobre su vientre y entre sus muslos._

_—Fóllame, nene —ella se sentó en la cama detrás suyo, su piel suave y marfileña era un agudo contraste con el cubrecama de terciopelo negro._

_—No, fóllame a mí._

_Él miró a ambos lados hacia la nueva voz femenina. Tanya estaba de pie en el hueco de la puerta de este lujoso dormitorio. Usaba un largo vestido carmesí de brillante satén que se aferraba a cada curva. Sus senos se hinchaban desde su top sin tirantes. Se paseó hacia él, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios._

_Su corazón dolía al verla a ella. La había extrañado durante tanto tiempo._

_—Es a mí a quien quieres, Edward— Ella pasó sus dedos llenos de amor a través de su pelo. Su toque suave envió espirales de calor a través de él._

_—Edward, fóllame— insistía Bella. Él volvió la mirada a su forma desnuda, seductora. Dios, él la quería._

_Tanya, su cara tensándose con irritación, se puso de pie y se sacó el vestido mientras daba zancadas hacia Edward. El pulso de Edward se aceleró mientras veía a Tanya de pie sobre Bella con nada más excepto tacones stiletto rojos y guantes lagos de satén rojo. Mientras miraba, la forma de Tanya tembló, luego se transformó. Ahora era un hombre fuerte y musculoso. Totalmente desnudo. Ella o mejor dicho, él se arrodilló frente a Bella y tocó a lo largo de sus muslos._

_Bella suspiró y abrió sus piernas. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió uno de los tensos pezones de Bella, luego el otro._

_— Oh, por favor fóllame —lloraba Bella, sus dedos resbalando dentro de su brillante hendidura. La boca del hombre capturó la de Bella y ella se aferró a sus anchos hombros. Sus manos cubrieron las de Bella, luego sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella._

_—Oh, sí… oh, sí… —jadeaba Bella. —Dios, me corro._

_Su cuerpo se convulsionó y lloró mientras el hombre golpeaba dentro de ella. Cuando Bella colapsó sobre la cama, el hombre se impulsó sobre sus pies, su pene completamente erecto, entonces hizo que Bella se levantara._

_Con sus manos en las caderas de ella, la volvió para que enfrentara la cama. La urgió para que se inclinara, entonces posicionó su pene contra su culo. Lentamente, empujó hacia adelante, el pene largo, duro, desapareciendo dentro de su abertura trasera._

_Edward nunca pensó que le atraería un hombre, pero este hombre/Tanya tenía el pene de Edward pulsando._

_—Estoy follando a Bella por ti, Edward —El hombre sonrió sobre su hombro, y era Tanya otra vez._

_—Ven y fóllame —Fascinado por la visión erótica de Tanya, de algún modo con un pene inserto firmemente en Bella, se puso de pie y se le acercó, su garganta seca. Su pene latía de necesidad. Bella se movió un poco, haciendo que los músculos de su trasero se mecieran. Las manos de Edward se movieron sobre su culo firme y redondeado, luego sobre las caderas de Bella._

_Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los de ella y ahuecó los senos de Bella._

_—Folla mi culo, Edward —insistía Tanya. Los dedos de ella danzaban subiendo por su pecho mientras se inclinaba más hacia adelante. Su trasero, redondo y tentador, lo desafiaba._

_—Hazlo, Edward —dijo Bella. —Fóllala._

_—Quiero ese pene tuyo dentro de mí —murmuraba Tanya mientras su mano lo agarraba. Lo guio a su caliente abertura._

_Edward arqueó sus caderas, su pene presionando contra su cálido culo. Se agarró la erección y la empujó hacia adelante, poniendo la punta contra su abertura._

_—Oh, sííí, así— Tanya lo animaba._

_La cabeza de su pene resbaló dentro de su pasaje increíblemente apretado._

_Lo agarró como un puño apretado y caliente._

_—Empújala directo hacia adentro, dulzura —Tanya empujó hacia atrás contra su pene se deslizó más profundo. Incapaz de quedarse atrás, empujó hacia adelante. Ambas mujeres gimieron. Retrocedió y volvió a empujar hacia adelante._

_—Fóllame, nene —decía Tanya._

_Su pene pulsaba._

_—Fóllame, Edward —lloraba Edward._

_Era como si las estuviera follando a ambas. Como si el pene de Tanya fuera una extensión del de él. De hecho, podía sentir como si fuera el de él. Un segundo pene dándole placer. Y dándole placer a Bella._

_—Fóllame —insistía Bella. —Fóllame más fuerte._

_Él deslizó su mano hacia abajo sobre su coño y la resbaló entre sus labios. Los dedos de Tanya se unieron a los suyos y ambos entraron en Bella. Mientras sostenía a ambas mujeres entre sus brazos, empujó una y otra vez, llenándolas a ambas con sus penes. Podía sentir a ambas agarrando sus penes con sus apretadas aberturas._

_Su entrepierna se apretó y el placer disparó a través suyo mientras hacía erupción dentro de ellas._

_—Sí, Edward. Oh Dios—jadeó Bella, luego gritó de éxtasis._

_Tanya gemía su orgasmo._

_Finalmente, los tres colapsaron en una pila sobre la cama. La combinación del terciopelo del cubrecama y la piel satinada de sus cuerpos le quitaba el aliento. Tomó los senos redondeados de Tanya y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar profundamente a Bella._

El vuelo de Miami a San Monterey en el Caribe había sido accidentado. Bella presionó su mano contra su frente mientras ella y Edward pasaban por la puerta hacia la ocupada terminal y seguían a los otros pasajeros al carrusel del equipaje.

— ¿Dolor de cabeza?— preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso el frasco de analgésicos que mantenía a la mano, incluso aunque difícilmente las tomaba alguna vez.

Cuando tenía un dolor de cabeza como este, le gustaba evitarlo antes que se volviera demasiado malo.

Encontró una pila de agua y se tragó las dos píldoras blancas y ovaladas mientras Edward tomaba un carrito de equipaje y lo llevaba hacia el carrusel.

Pasajeros de un vuelo anterior aún seguían recolectando su equipaje. Bella temía que podrían tener que esperar un rato.

Edward puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No te preocupes. Una vez que salgas a la luz del sol, te sentirás mejor.

Ella miró hacia las puertas corredizas de la terminal y la visión de palmeras y ricos cielos azules sí aclararon su humor. Había estado nevando cuando dejaron Búfalo, con la promesa de llegar a veinticinco centímetros.

Edward tomó su equipaje de mano y lo puso junto al suyo en el carrito.

—Dulzura, por qué no vas a sentarte en ese banco mientras llamo al transporte del resort —Señaló un banco de madera no lejos de las puertas y lejos de la mayor parte de la multitud. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el banco con el carrito. Su dolor de cabeza parecía estar pasando, hasta que pensó en Edward registrándose en el resort y corriendo hacia Jasper o Garret… o Emmett. Oh, hombre, no estaba lista para esto. Suspiró y se frotó ambos lados de la frente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward se sentó a su lado.

—El transporte estará aquí en quince minutos —su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Aún no te sientes mejor?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se reclinó contra su hombro. Le gustaba tenerlo aquí. Él sintió su nerviosismo cuando el vuelo se puso agitado y conversó con ella, manteniendo exitosamente su mente lejos de las turbulencias la mayor parte del tiempo.

El carrusel se encendió y la rampa comenzó a bajar el equipaje. Los pasajeros se empujaron acercándose más, varios agarrando bolsos y sacándolos de la máquina. Bella vio aparecer en la cima de la rampa su gran maleta color borgoña.

—Tú siéntate. Yo iré a buscar el equipaje.

Él había hecho los arreglos del taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto y ahora había se había hecho cargo de buscar sus bolsos y llevarlos a ellos al resort. No era que ella no pudiera hacer esas cosas por sí misma, pero era agradable no tener que hacerlo.

Unos minutos después, se pararon afuera a la brillante luz del sol. Una cálida brisa acarició su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Pronto, un bus pequeño y blanco se estacionó frente a ellos con el nombre del resort, PARAÍSO ESCONDIDO, escrito a lo largo de un costado en brillante diseño de rojo, naranja, y rosado fuerte. Ellos subieron a bordo y Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras el conductor se alejaba. Bella miró la adorable vista fuera de la ventana. Palmeras. Follaje tropical. Un cielo azul, casi sin nubes.

El viaje pasó rápido y pronto estaban de pie frente al mostrador en el luminoso y aireado vestíbulo del lujoso resort. Gente en pantalones cortos y trajes de baño pululaban alrededor de ellos mientras un maletero llevaba un inmenso carro con equipaje hacia los ascensores. Bella podía ver el océano fuera de las grandes ventanas en el otro lado del vestíbulo. Gaviotas flotaban flojamente en la distancia y la arena en la playa se veía blanca y cálida. Apenas podía esperar para hundir los pies en ella.

Edward terminó de registrarlos y le tendió un gran sobre color café con su nombre grabado en el exterior.

—Esto te estaba esperando.

Ella asintió. —Nos dará algunos detalles sobre dónde y cuándo encontrar a los otros, y algunas de las instalaciones que han sido puestas para nosotros. De pronto, su dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

Bella deslizó la tarjeta-llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta. Edward la siguió, llevando las maletas. Bella miró alrededor mientras entraba a la habitación. El suave amoblado era en beige neutro, con liberales salpicaduras de brillantes rojos y naranjas, y el sofá y los sillones formaban una acogedora área para sentarse al lado de las puertas del patio. Cruzó la habitación hacia la ventana y miró afuera. Un gran balcón con una mesa y sillas dominaban una hermosa vista al océano. El agua de un claro aguamarina brillaba como una joya a la luz del sol.

—Agradable vista —dijo Edward mientras miraba detenidamente hacia afuera detrás de ella. —De hecho, todo el lugar es realmente grandioso.

—Éstas son más grandes que las habitaciones normales. La persona que hace los arreglos para estos viajes es la hermana de uno de los miembros del grupo, creo que nos consigue un trato especial.

Edward encendió la luz de la puerta a la siguiente habitación, luego la abrió y la atravesó, aun llevando su maleta. La dejó dentro y luego se paseó de vuelta a la habitación de Bella.

—Esa es simplemente agradable. Dime otra vez por qué estoy en una habitación separada.

—Es una habitación para cada uno —respondió Bella mientras sacaba su vestido rojo de cóctel de su maleta y lo colgaba en el clóset. —Funciona mejor de ese modo —cogió sus tres bikinis y los dejó en el cajón superior de la cómoda. —Eso le da a cada uno la libertad de alejarse de todo y de todos si así lo quiere.

Bella estaba feliz por la amortiguación. Si Edward no tomaba bien las actividades de Bella con sus amigos, podrían mantener algo de espacio entre ellos. Sólo esperaba que él no quisiera que ese espacio fuera permanente… algo así como terminar.

Él rozó con sus manos alrededor de su cintura y besó su cuello. —Pero no quiero alejarme de ti.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia él. Era tan dulce. Tal vez nunca debería haber arriesgado su relación al contarle acerca de estos viajes suyos… pero sabía que no podía esconderle este de lado de ella. No si iban a tener un futuro juntos. Mejor desnudarlo todo, por así decirlo, y dejarlo decidir.

Aunque esa decisión fuera dejarla.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo besó sonoramente… abrazándolo tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte y por un poco demasiado tiempo… luego lo soltó y fue a reunir sus cuatro pares de sandalias y las puso en el cajón inferior.

— ¿Entonces cómo va a funcionar esto conmigo?—preguntó Edward, reclinándose contra el borde del escritorio y mirándola. — ¿Básicamente voy a estar sentado solo en mi habitación mientras tú estás aquí entreteniendo a un tipo tras otro?

Ella levantó de la maleta su falda floreada de lino y la sacudió, entonces caminó hacia el clóset y tomó una percha con ganchos.

—No, te lo dije, eres bienvenido a unirte.

Miró dentro de su maleta las tangas de encaje, portaligas y sostenes, su corsé de cuero favorito, y otros diversos artículos sexys. Tomó lo que pudo y abrió de un tirón el cajón de en medio de la cómoda, arrojándolo todo dentro.

— ¿Y eso significa tú y yo y algún otro tipo en un trío?

Su estómago se retorció. Si ella y Edward se enrollaran en un trío… no. ¿Cuándo viera la mirada de disgusto en su cara después? Apuntando a ella. Alejó sus ansiedades mientras caminaba hasta los pies de la cama y se sentaba. Ella lo había invitado aquí, así que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No tienes que limitar tus actividades a estar conmigo —ella sonrió —Bien, siempre y cuando Alice y Rosalie te aprueben —palmeó la cama a su lado y él se acercó y se sentó.

—Y conociéndolas como las conozco… —arrastró su dedo índice bajando por su pecho ancho y musculoso—…y el modo en que luces…— ella jugó con el botón superior. —Especialmente sin camisa… estoy segura de que no habrá problema ahí.

—Así que realmente estás diciendo que no te importa que me lleve a una de estas mujeres a mi habitación y tenga sexo con ella.

—Una… o ambas —ella le guiñó un ojo. —O nosotras tres.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Creo que me va a gustar esto.

Se levantó y sacó un vaporoso enterito color púrpura y lo sostuvo arriba, una gran sonrisa en su cara. —Creo que olvidaste esto— abrió de un tirón el cajón donde ella había puesto la lencería y dejó caer ahí el enterito.

Ella se estremeció. En algún punto, dado el modo en que usualmente iban estas semanas, él la vería con otro hombre o más específicamente en el acto.

Oh, bien, afrontaría esa situación cuando llegara a ella. Por ahora, se mantendría enfocada en instalarse. Su estómago se retorció. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si sería capaz de llevar a cabo cualquiera de las actividades usuales con Edward aquí. Por tanto tiempo, mantuvo estas dos partes de su vida separadas. Eran como dos mundos diferentes. Uno en el cual ella era una mujer seria y responsable que manejaba una oficina para una pequeña firma aseguradora y el otro donde era una zorra sinvergüenza que participaba en sexo salvaje y escandaloso.

Edward era parte de su mundo del día a día. Ella miró alrededor de la lujosa suite, luego fuera de la ventana a las palmeras balanceándose en la brisa del océano y el cielo azul detrás. Este era su mundo de fantasía. Con Edward aquí, sus dos mundos habían chocado y no estaba muy segura de cómo lidiar con eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella caminó de la mano con Edward a lo largo de la pasarela hacia la gran piscina, rocas con una cascada brillando a la luz del sol y un patio de piedras rodeándola le daban a la piscina una sensación natural. Inhaló el salado aire oceánico y sonrió. Este era un cambio tan bienvenido del clima con nieve allá en casa.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así?

—Así es —Edward sonrió y apretó su mano. —Casi tan hermoso como tú.

Abrió la puerta decorativa de hierro forjado y la sostuvo para ella mientras pasaba, luego pasearon hacia el costado de la piscina. Sólo había unas pocas personas aquí, algunas holgazaneando en sillas leyendo o tomando sol, y varias en el agua.

Ella dejó caer su brillante toalla floreada y el bolso de paja sobre una de las sillas de descanso azules frente a la cascada, la cual alimentaba la piscina.

Edward dejó caer su toalla, una de las blancas lisas dispuestas por el resort, en la silla al lado de la de ella.

El sol calentó su piel mientras se sacaba el pareo y lo dejaba en el respaldo de la silla. El borboteo del agua que salpicaba relajaba sus nervios enredados.

—Voy a sumergirme. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Edward.

—No, creo que sólo me relajaré y trabajaré en mi bronceado.

Sacó las gafas de sol de su bolso y se las puso, luego se sentó y observó a Edward mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Sus músculos duros y firmes ondeaban mientras se la deslizaba fuera de sus hombros y la dejaba caer en la silla al lado de la de ella. Él paseó hasta el borde para saltar e hizo un perfecto clavado estilo navaja. Notó a varias de las mujeres alrededor de la piscina observándolo también con ávido interés.

Sacó su libro del bolso y se echó atrás en la silla, su sombrero de paja de ala ancha sombreando sus ojos del brillante sol. Mientras abría el libro, su miraba se desvió a un hombre alto y musculoso sentado en una silla de descanso atravesando la piscina. Su pelo color arena era corto y elegantemente despeinado con reflejos rubios.

Era Jasper.

Ella se tensó. Aún no la había visto y esperaba que no lo hiciera. No estaba lista para enfrentar a nadie del grupo todavía. No era sólo porque sería la primera vez que Edward estaría frente a frente con uno de los miembros del grupo, un miembro masculino, sino además porque no estaba totalmente lista para transformarse en esa otra mujer. Esa mujer lasciva en la que se transformaba cada año.

Jasper miró alrededor y ella levantó el libro más alto para cubrir su cara. Aún podía verlo, pero esperaba que entre el libro, los lentes de sol, y el ala del sombrero, él no pudiera notarla.

No tendría tal suerte.

Miró en su dirección y sonrió, luego fue hacia ella.

—Bien, hola hermosa.

Mientras él sonreía hacia abajo, la luz del sol brilló desde su oreja.

El aro de diamante era la marca registrada de Jasper.

Ella bajó su libro. Ciertamente era un impactante ejemplar de masculinidad.

La evidencia de su saludable estilo de vida se mostraba en cada ondeante músculo de sus brazos y hombros, su estómago apretado y ondulante, sus piernas contorneadas. Le gustaba ir en bicicleta y típicamente pedaleaba al trabajo cada día y a menudo hacía largos viajes en bicicleta durante los fines de semana. Incluso tenía un gimnasio en casa en su sótano y en el invierno, esquiaba.

—Jasper —ella sonrió.

— ¿Me puedo unir a ti?

—Bien, yo… —ella miró hacia la piscina y vio a Edward nadando largos. Él no habría terminado por otros diez minutos por lo menos. Pero eso no importaba.

No tenía nada que esconder.

—Por supuesto. Es agradable verte otra vez.

—Tan formal. ¿Qué tal un abrazo?

Él le arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza, entonces la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte contra su sólido… y bastante descubierto… pecho. El sentir sus senos presionados contra su piel desnuda envió estremecimientos a través de ella. Una imagen de su pene largo y rígido deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella destelló a través de su cerebro. Él la besó, sus labios acariciando los de ella de manera juguetona. Luego su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios, y la de ella se enredó con la de él en una respuesta natural.

Ella conocía a Jasper. Lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida.

Él se hizo para atrás y le sonrió con gran calidez. —Oh, hombre, te he extrañado— la liberó, pero sus brazos permanecieron plegados alrededor de su cintura.

Edward empujó su pelo mojado lejos de sus ojos y miró a la silla donde se sentaba Bella… y se congeló.

Algún tipo estaba besando a su mujer.

Edward salió de la piscina, el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, y fue como tromba a través de la terraza.

El tipo se separó de Bella, pero dejó sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola cerca como si la conociera desde siempre. Mientras Edward se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso era cierto. Probablemente este tipo era uno del infame grupo de seis. De pronto, Edward no estaba tan seguro acerca del sentido de su decisión de venir aquí.

— ¿Bella, quién es tu amigo?— preguntó Edward mientras se paraba al lado de ella.

El tipo levantó la mirada, y Bella volvió su cabeza en dirección a Edward.

Ella retrocedió, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ella y el hombre.

—Oh, este es…

— Jasper— Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y ofreció su mano, una amistosa sonrisa en su cara. —Tú debes ser Edward.

Edward sacudió manos con él, no muy seguro de que le gustara el tipo.

—Eres un hombre con suerte— continuó Jasper. —Bella es una mujer especial.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella con posesividad y la acercó a su cuerpo.—Sí, lo es.

— ¿Edward, estás seguro de que vas a ser capaz de llevar a cabo esto? —preguntó Bella mientras entraban al ascensor. Ella había visto los celos en sus ojos cuando la vio con Jasper y la manera posesiva en que la jaló contra su costado para mostrarle a Jasper de quien era la mujer. Ya se estaba preguntando cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo ella misma. Ver y ser tocada por Jasper, la había dejado totalmente fuera de balance, recordándole encuentros eróticos y salvajes escapadas sexuales. Su cuerpo vibraba de calor. Pero Edward prácticamente tenía vapor saliendo por sus oídos cuando había visto a Jasper y Bella juntos. ¿Cómo alguna vez él iba a soportar verla teniendo realmente sexo con otro hombre?

—Sólo me pilló con la guardia baja, eso es todo.

Pulsó el botón al piso catorce y las puertas se cerraron. Estaban solos en el ascensor y ella se volvió consciente de su sexy torso desnudo, abultado con músculos. Su sólida masculinidad. Su esencia almizcleña.

—Sabes, aún te amo, sin importar lo que haya hecho…— Se deslizó más cerca de él, sus brazos rozando los de él, haciendo que la electricidad fuera a través de ella —…o lo que vaya a hacer… con estos otros hombres.

Su intensa mirada quemó a través de ella. —Me gusta escucharte decir que me amas.

Ella pasó su dedo bajando por su brazo.

— ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara cuánto te amo?— su dedo dio vueltas alrededor de su oído, luego bajó a su pecho. Más abajo… y más abajo…

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

Ella deslizó la punta de su dedo a lo largo de la pretina de su short de baño, luego resbaló el dedo por el lado izquierdo y lo hundió hasta que sintió la tarjeta-llave plana y dura que él había guardado en el bolsillo interior. La sacó, entonces abrió la pequeña puerta plateada del panel del ascensor y empujó la tarjeta en la ranura que había ahí. Presionó el botón rojo de DETENER al lado de la ranura y el ascensor se detuvo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— él preguntó

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. —La persona que te conté que hace los arreglos de vacaciones para este grupo tiene algunas conexiones interesantes. Además de conseguirnos un gran trato, siempre hace arreglos para que tengamos acceso especial en los resorts a los que vamos. Nuestras tarjetas-llaves nos permiten poner los ascensores fuera de servicio, acceder al club de salud fuera de horario, etcétera.

Ella alcanzó su nuca y desató los tirantes de su bikini.

La entrepierna de Edward se apretó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Bella.

— ¿En serio?

Su mirada siguió todos sus movimientos con anticipación. Ella dejó caer los tirantes y los triángulos de tela que ocultaban sus senos cayeron, revelando sus montículos blancos y redondeados, los pezones frunciéndose hasta transformarse en pequeños guijarros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de un poco de sexo caliente y sudoroso en un ascensor?

¡Como si mi fantasía favorita acabara de volverse realidad!

Ella avanzó hacia él y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando sus pezones contra su pecho desnudo mientras sus senos chocaban contra él.

—Creo que me podría gustar este viaje después de todo.

Él deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su sedosa espalda, entonces la apretó fuerte contra él, su sangre a punto de hervir al sentir su cuerpo caliente y casi desnudo presionando contra el suyo. En un ascensor.

Capturó sus labios y llevó su lengua dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda, justo como quería hacer con su polla dentro de su caliente y mojado coño.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró ella. Su voz quedó atrapada sin aliento. Ella atrapó su mano y la presionó contra sus senos, luego gimió mientras él la apretaba, entonces pellizcó su pezón. —Chupa mi teta. Tómala en tu boca y tira tan fuerte que me haga llorar.

Oh, Dios, ella era sexy. Su pene se contrajo mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y lamía su pezón duro y palpitante. Ella gimió.

—Chúpalo, nene. Chúpalo fuerte.

Lo llevó dentro de su boca y chupó, su mano firme contra su espalda, sosteniéndola cerca. Lamió la punta, girando la lengua alrededor de este, luego volvió a chupar.

Los dedos de ella se sumergieron dentro de la parte inferior del bikini y los deslizó adelante y atrás, luego los sacó y esparció su resbaladiza esencia sobre su otro pezón. Oh, hombre, ella estaba siendo tan increíblemente sexy.

Él inspiró la dulce y melosa esencia de ella mientras lamía el pezón, luego lo chupó con hambre. La reclinó contra el costado del ascensor y colocó su espalda contra la pared mientras chupaba un pezón primero, luego el otro. Juntó ambos senos, acercando los pezones, entonces movió su boca de pezón en pezón. Las tensas protuberancias rozando contra su lengua, hasta que ella gimió de placer. Él lamió una dura protuberancia, luego giró su lengua alrededor de ella. Su aureola estaba dura y distendida, empujando ansiosamente dentro de su boca. Él cambio al otro y pasó su lengua atrás y adelante sobre el, luego lo chupó dentro en un gentil ritmo pulsante. Los dedos de ella se clavaron a través de su pelo y gimió de placer.

Él bajó besando su vientre hasta la parte inferior de su bikini. Ella tiró de las tiras que mantenían juntas las piezas, liberando un lado, luego el otro. El trozo de tela cayó al suelo, dejando su sedosa vagina, la cual había sido depilada hasta una ordenada y pequeña franja de rizos negros, desnudos ante su mirada.

Él sonrió de deleite.

—Eso es adorable— él tocó la pequeña línea de suave pelo con la punta de un dedo, luego separó sus pliegues con los pulgares y se sumergió con su lengua.

Ante el sentimiento de la lengua de Edward acariciando su hendidura, Bella jadeó de placer. Frotó su clítoris y ella enterró sus dedos a través de su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Acarició, luego giró y giró su lengua. El placer latió a través de ella como el tamborileo de antiguos tambores. Cuando la chupó…

—Oh, Dios, Edward. Sí, ¡sí!

Gozo pulsó a través de ella, luego se inflamó en un surgimiento salvaje de felicidad absoluta y estalló en éxtasis.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se hundió en el suelo. Desesperada por la polla de Edward, alcanzó su short de baño y lo tiró hacia abajo, atrapando su gigante erección mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante. Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de él y lo chupó profundamente dentro de su boca.

Edward gruñó. El sentimiento de su boca acogiendo su pene, de estar tan íntimamente conectado con ella envió calor a través de su cuerpo. No sólo por las eróticas sensaciones, sino porque la amaba… y amaba estar de esta manera con ella. Sus sesiones de hacer el amor siempre habían sido gentiles y amorosas hasta la noche de su proposición cuando se habían vuelto un poco salvajes y locas, pero aun así nada como esta tempestuosa sesión.

Él había sentido que ella aún se estaba reprimiendo y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto.

Aún no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo sexo en un ascensor.

La excitación giró a través de él mientras la boca de ella se movía de arriba abajo por su pene, su lengua girando alrededor de él… entonces lo pellizcó ligeramente. Enterró sus dientes a lo largo de su vara, luego besó la punta. Se impulsó hacia adelante, tragándolo hasta su garganta, entonces chupó con fuerza.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de sus testículos y apretaron, haciendo que su corazón bombeara más fuerte. Trató de no pensar en el hecho de que era este lugar el que estaba sacando el lado de bestialmente sexy de ella… de hecho, probablemente ese hombre, Jasper.

Mientras ella tocaba su perineo y el placer golpeaba su entrepierna, se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que causaba esto, debería estar agradecido.

—Ven aquí, amor —dijo mientras estiraba sus manos hacia las de ellas.

Quería estar dentro de ella cuando se viniera. Bella liberó su polla de entre sus labios y besó la punta. Ella abrazó sus manos y se puso de pie, entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él colocaba la punta de su pene entre sus muslos.

Abrió sus piernas y él la levantó. Su polla resbaló dentro, deslizándose a lo largo de sus sensitivas paredes, estirándola con su circunferencia. Ella lo apretó fuertemente en su interior, dándole la bienvenida, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y cruzaba sus tobillos en su espalda, haciendo que su pene se metiera más profundo dentro de ella. Retrocedió y empujó hacia adelante, presionándola contra un costado del ascensor.

Los ojos de ella rodaron hacia atrás mientras gruñía.

Él empujó una y otra vez, golpeándola contra la pared, un placer intenso subiendo rápidamente a través de ella. Inspiró mientras el placer aumentaba, golpeándola con una salvaje excitación.

—Más, nene. Más fuerte— insistió ella.

Él se enterró más fuerte, llevándola a excitantes alturas de dicha, entonces…

— Oh, sííí…— gimió ella. —Me corro.

Él besó su cuello, haciendo que cosquillas bailaran a lo largo de su piel, mientras seguía aplastándose dentro de ella. El placer llameó sobre ella, luego pasó a través de cada célula mientras gemía en una liberación larga y lánguida.

Más y más… su duro pene aún dentro de ella.

Lo sintió tensarse y agitarse, señalando su clímax. Lo sostuvo fuerte contra ella, apretándolo en su interior mientras cabalgaba su liberación. Cuando se relajó contra ella, le acarició la espalda preguntándose qué pensaba acerca de ver este lado suyo. Él acarició su cuello, luego besó su oído.

—Eso fue bastante sensacional— murmuró él.

Ella destrabó sus piernas y tocó el suelo con los dedos de sus pies mientras él se alejaba de ella.

Ella sonrió mientras pasaba los dedos a través de su pelo y lo echaba hacia atrás.

— Fue bastante grandioso.

Edward le sonrió. Estaba tan hermosa con su pelo negro alborotado y enredado alrededor de su cara, sus mejillas rosadas por la pasión, sus ojos titilando. Por supuesto, verla totalmente desnuda, excepto por la parte superior del bikini, la cual seguía colgando debajo de sus senos, era para calentarse.

Sus adorables senos levantándose y cayendo con su respiración. El mechón de vello castaño en su vagina. Incluso aunque recién la había tenido, amaría volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Otros hombres le van a hacer el amor a mi mujer… pero está bien.

Edward se repetía ese mantra mientras se vestía para la cena.

— Te ves muy atractivo.

Bella se paró en el hueco de la entrada de la habitación, impactante en vestido azul real brillante que abrazaba cada curva y levantaba hacia adelante sus senos como si se los estuviera ofreciendo. La tela caía hasta el suelo como una cascada de agua, agrupándose a sus pies.

—Ese es un gran vestido.

Él estaba dividido entre querer que se cambiara a algo menos revelador, sabiendo que cada hombre que la viera la querría y tres cumplirían su deseo y querer verla caminar y bailar en esa encantadora prenda. Ella caminó adelante, sus caderas balanceándose de una manera tentadora, luego se giró, enviando luces titilantes a que se esparcieran por la habitación.

— Me alegra que te guste— ella besó su mejilla, luego curvó su brazo en torno al suyo.

Subir al ascensor otra vez le recordó a Edward lo que él y Bella habían hecho apenas dos horas atrás. Le encantó ver este lado de ella salvaje y desinhibido... tan diferente de lo que siempre había creído de ella.

El ascensor se detuvo un par de pisos más abajo y las otras personas salieron. Después de que las puertas se cerraran, deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atrajo cerca de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué quiso esconder este lado suyo?

—Bella, no estoy seguro de entender por qué evitaste mostrarme lo que realmente te gusta durante tanto tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales agarraban con fuerza su bolso de noche de lentejuelas plateadas.

—Temía que pudiera no gustarte… tú sabes… cómo soy en la cama.

Él elevó una ceja. —Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?

Ella lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y negó con la cabeza. —Nunca sé realmente cómo actuar con tipos corrientes.

— ¿Corrientes?

—Cualquier otro que no sea Jasper, o Garret, o Emmett. Con ellos puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera… ellos no me juzgarán.

— ¿Pensabas que yo te juzgaría?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Es más como que temía que pudiera ir demasiado lejos. Salirme de los límites de tu zona de confort.

— ¿Y entonces terminaría contigo por eso?

Se sentía decepcionado que creyera eso de él.

Ella asintió, pero él presentía más. Un destello de dolor… casi temor.

— Bella, ¿ocurrió algo en el pasado… empujaste los límites de alguien y él reaccionó de mala manera?

Su mirada giró lejos.

—Podría decirse. Bajé mi guardia… algo así como caer en cómo soy aquí… ya sabes, un poco más abierta… un poco loca…

No le gustaba la mirada atrapada en su cara, la rigidez de su espalda, la manera en que se inclinaba lejos de él, como si buscara un escape.

— ¿Encuentras que eres diferente en estas vacaciones a cuando estás de vuelta en casa?

—Por supuesto. Siempre me reprimo cuando estoy en mi vida cotidiana. No me gustaría que la gente supiera cómo soy aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró fijamente. —Porque es… no exactamente como se comporta la mayoría de la gente.

—No tienes que ser como todos los demás.

—Por supuesto que sí. La gente te juzga… la gente…— Sus ojos se empañaron y se preguntó qué le había hecho la gente.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió con este tipo?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapt y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew.

N/A: Hola chicas, disculpen mi tardanza con el capi pero aquí se los traigo… recién salidito del horno, este es un capi de transición…. Ya verán que a pesar de que las cosas se pongan muy caliente las inseguridades de mis bebes siempre van ganando un poco de terreno, así que sin más preámbulos… las dejo con el con el capi.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward se levantó.

—Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí?— Verla a ella con un largo vestido negro acentuando sus curvas, su largo pelo rubio acariciando sus hombros, le quitaba el aliento.

Ella sonrió insegura, pero fijo su atención en el grupo de la mesa.

—Estoy de vacaciones—.

La mirada de Garret se deslizo por su bien formada silueta y una sonrisa apreciativa apareció en sus labios. —Edward, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amiga a unirse a nosotros?—, dijo.

Tanya echó un vistazo a la gente en la mesa.

—¿Están seguros de que está bien?—

Todos hicieron sonidos de asentimiento, incluidas las damas. Tanya miró a Edward buscando confirmación. Él asintió.

—Todo el mundo, ella es Tanya Denali.

Sacó una silla para ella mientras presentaba a la gente alrededor de la mesa.

Su aroma floral floto sobre él cuando ella se sentó. Su brazo rozó el suyo y el calor serpenteó a través de él. ¿Por qué diablos estaba ella aquí? Todos en el grupo se presentaron a sí mismos y Edward llamó al camarero. Tanya ordenó un cóctel de champán. Un recuerdo de ellos dos compartiendo una botella de champaña en ese pequeño hostal al que les encantaba ir en Pocono´s se filtró en su mente. Cómo con el pene en su boca el frío y burbujeante líquido se había arremolinado contra él, mientras su lengua cálida había bailado sobre la cabeza de su pene. El se movió en su asiento, sus pantalones ahora incómodamente apretados contra su miembro hinchado. Bella y Emmett regresaron de la pista de baile, ambos mirando hacia la extraña sentada en su mesa. Edward se levantó para permitir a Bella sentarse mientras Emmett obtenía una silla de una mesa vacía cercana.

—Bella—, dijo Edward, —ella es Tanya, una amiga de Búfalo.— Omitió el hecho de que ellos habían sido pareja. Este no era el momento o el lugar. —Tanya, ella es mi novia, Bella—. Bella miraba a la recién llegada. ¿Un amiga de Búfalo y se apareció aquí? Esa era una extraña coincidencia. Bella sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Un gusto conocerte.

La otra mujer dudó un momento y, a continuación, estrechó su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Bella.

La tal Tanya era una mujer excepcionalmente bella, con ojos azul profundo y pelo rubio que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Su ajustado vestido negro le sentaba bien y mostraba una figura delgada aunque bien formada. Bella notó la forma en que Edward la miraba. La forma nerviosa en que él jugaba con su anillo de graduación, girándolo de un lado al otro en su dedo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?— preguntó ella. —La hermana de Edward y yo somos viejas amigas. Ella nos presentó hace algunos años—. Tanya miro alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen todos ustedes?

—Somos viejos amigos de la universidad—, dijo Jasper. —Nos hemos estado reuniendo cada año desde que nos graduamos.

—¡Oh!, deben ser muy cercanos.

Garret sonrió.

—No tienes idea.

Ali se recostó sobre Garret y susurró en su oído. Él sonrió y asintió.

—Tanya—, dijo él, — ¿te gustaría bailar?— Ella sonrió.

—Claro—. Ali se levantó para dejar que Garret saliera.

Mientras Garret llevaba a Tanya a la pista de baile, Ali envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Edward. Él esperaba que le sugiriera que bailaran, pero en vez de esto, ella le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y dijo: —¿por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotras por un momento?

Él miró a Bella y ella solo sonrió. Él se deslizó al otro lado de la mesa. Ali le susurró algo a Jasper y todos se reacomodaron hasta que Edward quedó en la parte de atrás del sillón con Bella a un lado y Ali al otro. Los firmes muslos femeninos se presionaron a lo largo de los suyos. Una mano cálida y suave viajó a lo largo de su muslo, la de Ali y vino a descansar a una pulgada de su rápidamente creciente pene. Ali se inclinó hacia Bella, su pecho rozando el brazo de Edward.

—Sin duda tienes un novio sexy.

Bella sonrió, sus manos envueltas alrededor de su vaso alto.

—Así lo creo.

La mano de Ali empezó a viajar de nuevo y su aliento quedó atrapado cuando se deslizó sobre su duro pene. Ella tomo su cremallera y la llevo hacia abajo. Por Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo esta mujer? Estaban en público. Sus dedos se deslizaron expertamente pasando capas de tela hasta que hizo contacto con su piel desnuda y, entonces, envolvió su duro pene. Él inhaló profundamente cuando su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y después hacia abajo.

—¡Oh!, mi servilleta se cayó,— dijo Rosalie, y sonrió al agacharse bajo la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, Edward sintió otro par de manos sobre su pene. Tenía dos mujeres manoseándole el pene, aquí, en público. Dos mujeres hermosas, sexys. Nadie podría ver nada realmente, ya que el mantel lo ocultaba todo, pero alguien podría atraparlos.

La mano de Ali le rodeó con calidez mientras Rosalie jugaba con la punta.

Cuando sintió su boca cálida cubrirlo, tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Miró hacia Bella, preocupado por lo que ella pensaría. Ella sonrió calculadoramente y se inclinó hacia él.

—Parece que tienes su sello de aprobación—.

Ella le cerró un ojo a Ali. Rosalie lamió la cabeza de su pene y, a continuación, arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la corona. La sensación cálida y húmeda se sentía tan bien que apenas podía mantener una cara seria.

—Creo que Rosalie está teniendo problemas allá abajo. Iré a ayudarla.

Ali desapareció debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, un segundo par de labios empezó a trabajar en su pene, deslizándose hacia arriba por un lado mientras Rosalie le chupaba la punta. Él inhalo profundamente. Bella tomó su mano. Él se la apretó, para aliviar la presión de tratar de no mostrar ninguna reacción a las sensaciones intensamente eróticas que ocurrían debajo de la mesa. De las cálidas y húmedas bocas femeninas envueltas alrededor de su pene palpitante. Rosalie liberó la punta y a continuación, ella y Ali se colocaron a ambos lados de su pene y acariciaron su miembro con sus labios delicados, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su longitud.

Ellas lo dejaron por un momento, y él pensó que se estaban besando mutuamente bajo la mesa. El pensamiento de las dos mujeres, unidas por los labios, posiblemente acariciando sus pechos, envió una nueva ola de deseo a través de él. Un momento después, una boca lo succionó profundamente dentro, tirando luego soltando. El calor se elevó través de él. Aquella boca se deslizó fuera y la otra lo llevó dentro. Sintió dedos acariciando sus bolas y un momento después, una lengua los acarició. Oh, Dios, la atención de las dos mujeres lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Relájate y disfruta—, murmuró Bella en su oído.

Sentir sus bolas ser arrastradas dentro de una boca caliente mientras la otra boca chupaba duro en su pene… El colgaba en la cuerda floja hasta que Bella suspiró en su oído y, luego le acaricio la sien con la nariz.

Él se tensó y gimió cuando su pene saltó en la cálida humedad. La mujer bajo la mesa chupó y lamió cuando él se vino desplomándose en su asiento.

Al calmarse su respiración, miró alrededor, esperando encontrar a todos mirándolo, pero fuera de la sonrisa irónica de Emmett y la mano de Bella estrechando la suya en un rápido apretón, todos los demás en el Salón de baile lo ignoraron totalmente. Por supuesto, las luces eran tenues y el sonido de la música había ahogado a sus sonidos.

Tanya regresó de la pista de baile con Garret.

Edward palideció al pensar lo que ella habría visto si hubiera aparecido diez segundos antes.

—¿A dónde fue todo el mundo?— preguntó ella. Edward se dio cuenta de que la mesa parecía bastante vacía con sólo Bella, Emmett y él a la vista.

Jasper parecía haber huido mientras Edward estaba ocupado, y las dos mujeres estaban todavía bajo la mesa.

Al sentarse Tanya y Garret, el mantel se levantó junto a él y Rosalie apareció, seguida unos segundos más tarde por Ali.

—La encontramos,— dijo Ali levantando la servilleta de tela blanca.

Tanya alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Y miró a Edward inquisitivamente.

Algo en su cara debió haberlo delatado porque su mirada buscó a Bella y luego escapó lejos. Un tenue color había teñido las mejillas de Tanya.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Garret inició una discusión con Tanya, su brazo casualmente alrededor de su cintura. La mirada de Edward se detuvo en la mano de Garret que descansaba sobre la cadera de ella. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba, él y Tanya eran historia, pero la llana confianza del hombre con ella, sus dedos tocándola ligeramente y la forma en que se inclinaba para murmurar en su oído al platicar, fastidió a Edward. Cuando ella se rió, él rechinó sus dientes. Bella descansó la mano en su brazo y se inclinó hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tanto te ha gustado el grupo hasta ahora?

Apartó su atención de Tanya y Garret y miró la cara sonriente de Bella. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Era Bella con la que él estaba aquí.

Recordando a las dos mujeres dándole placer bajo la mesa, él sonrió.

—Todos son grandiosos.

Él miró a Garret y Tanya.

¿Por qué demonios estaba ella aquí, de todos modos? Encontraba la situación lo suficientemente estresante aún sin incluirla. Necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

Besó la mejilla de Bella. —¿Te importaría si le pido a Tanya que baile conmigo?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Bella se deslizó en el sillón para dejar salir a Edward. ¿Qué relación había entre Tanya y Edward? Por la forma en que él la miraba fijamente, Bella apostaría que no era sólo una amistad casual. Se unió a la conversación con Garret, Ali y Rosalie por un momento. Entonces Ali consultó su reloj plateado y se disculpó.

Bella estaba segura de que iba unirse a Jasper en algún sitió, él había desaparecido mientras que las mujeres estaban iniciando a Edward en el grupo. Y así comenzó la diversión. Se preguntó a dónde habían decidido ir ellos dos… qué era lo que harían. Había una dulce euforia por el primer encuentro en estas vacaciones. Como tener sexo por primera vez después de una larga sequía. Era estimulante y excitante. Rebelde y estremecedor.

Estaba contenta de que Ali y Rosalie aceptaran a Edward y le hubieran dado una experiencia emocionante que probablemente ni siquiera había soñado antes. Los miró a él y a su amiga en la pista de baile. ¿Pensaba incluir a Tanya en su diversión? ¿Por qué exactamente estaba aquí de todas formas?

—¿Te gustaría volver a bailar?— Emmett le ofreció su mano.

Ella asintió y lo siguió a la pista de baile.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de Tanya.

—Así que, ¿Dónde está Alec?

Él no podía creer que todavía recordara el nombre del tipo. Le parecía extraño que ella viniera de vacaciones sin él.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Tanya? ¿Sabías que yo estaría aquí? Esta es una maldita coincidencia.

—No quiero hablar sobre ello aquí en la pista de baile.

Él asintió. No creía ni por un minuto que el que ella estuviera aquí fuera una mera coincidencia. Tanya odiaba estar sin un hombre en su vida. ¿Podría ser que ahora Alec fuera historia?, ¿quería que Edward regresara? ¿Estaba aquí para entrometerse entre Bella y él? Pero eso no sonaba como Tanya. La única cosa que sabía era que ella odiaba viajar sola, y no hubiera venido de esta manera a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. La alarma vibró a través de él. Quizás estaba en algún tipo de problema. Tal vez necesitaba su ayuda.

Bella caminó de la alfombra a la pista de baile de madera brillante.

Emmett tomó la mano de Bella y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella sintió una flecha de alerta. Él la atrajo cerca y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. El calor de su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo le recordó las noches calientes, sensuales en sus brazos. Las caricias tiernas, las miradas amorosas, la pasión abrasadora. El corazón le martilló en su pecho.

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos mientras la guiaba hábilmente alrededor de la pista de baile.

—Así es que háblame acerca de ti y este nuevo hombre en tu vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

—Ha sido casi un año.

Ella comprendió su curiosidad, pero encontró difícil hablarle de Edward a Emmett.

— ¿En serio? Así que ¿lo conocías antes de las vacaciones de grupo del año pasado?— Él la movió a su alrededor y luego la acercó nuevamente.

—No, lo conocí un par de semanas más tarde. Esquiando, en realidad—. Él sonrió.

—Pero si tú no esquías.

Un año, uno de los miembros había sugerido unas vacaciones de invierno en una estación de esquí, posiblemente Whistler, cerca de Vancouver, pero Bella y Ali no sabían esquiar y no habían querido ir a un hotel nevado sin nada que hacer. A pesar de que podían tomar parte en las aventuras más eróticas en una estación de esquí, no sería lo mismo que los escenarios tropicales, soleados, que visitaban normalmente.

Además, viviendo en Búfalo, tenía suficiente invierno para encima tener que soportarlo durante sus vacaciones. Encontraba un entorno tropical mucho más propicio para el comportamiento sexy.

—Es cierto no esquío, pero Angela, del trabajo, me convenció para ir con ella—. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Era sólo por un día y pensé que realmente debía darle una oportunidad. Edward me encontró en una pila de esquís y extremidades por lo que pasó el día enseñándome a esquiar.

Emmett asintió.

—Y ahora estás lo suficientemente en serio con él como para traerlo aquí. —Ella buscó su rostro.

Y asintió. No había estado pensando decirle a Emmett que quizá se casaría.

Retiró su mirada de la de él e inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Y ¿cuál es la historia de esta amiga de Edward? ¿La invitó a venir aún fuera del grupo?— Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No que me lo dijera.

Maldición, no debería hacerlo sonar así. Por supuesto que él no la había invitado a venir. Ella observó a Edward y Tanya deslizarse a través de la pista, a gusto y acostumbrados uno al otro.

—Tengo la impresión que no eres feliz con ella estando aquí—. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy intentando determinar qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, eso es todo. Parece una extraña coincidencia—. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Pero ya fue suficiente al respecto. —¿Cómo ha sido el año para ti?

—Bueno. Mi negocio está en auge y me mudé a Vancouver—.

Hace unos años Emmett se mudó a Canadá para iniciar un nuevo proyecto de negocios.

Ella no recordaba los detalles exactos, pero tenía algo que ver con efectos especiales de alta tecnología para películas.

—Compré un condominio en el centro—. La movía en círculos entorno a la música. —Las montañas por un lado, el océano por el otro.

—Debe ser precioso. Ojalá pudiera verlo.— Él prácticamente se detuvo en la pista de baile, su mirada encendida en brasas, quemándola… luego lentamente comenzó a moverse con la música nuevamente.

—Sabes que si alguna vez lo deseas, serías más que bienvenida.

—Pero conoces las reglas...— Le recordó Bella.

Cuando el grupo decidió reunirse cada año, habían acordado que ninguno de ellos se pondría en contacto con los demás durante el año y definitivamente sin visitas, excepto por Garret y Jasper, por supuesto, que aún vivían cerca de la Universidad. La idea era mantener la emoción y, a la larga, conservar el grupo. Si los miembros empezaban a salir fuera del grupo y finalmente romper o incluso casarse se arruinaría la dinámica de grupo.

El brazo de él se apretó alrededor de su cintura.

—Bella, esas reglas fueron hechas hace doce años. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.— Su corazón latió más fuerte al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella pensó en Edward.

—No dejes que un tonto conjunto de reglas te detenga,— dijo Emmett.

—¿De qué, Emmett?— preguntó. —¿Recuerdas a Edward?— Ella miró a través de la pista.

Edward sostenía a Tanya cerca de su cuerpo. Algo demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad de Bella. Quien por un lado parecía un poco ridícula dada la naturaleza de estas vacaciones. Pero por otro lado, Bella estaba empezando a sentir que él tenía una historia con esta mujer.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón— Emmett sonrió y la calidez en sus oscuros ojos la entibió. —Pero ahora estamos aquí.

Él le acarició la oreja con su nariz y volaron chispas hacia abajo de su espina dorsal.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices, chica de ensueño? ¿Quieres escapar?

La tentación chispeó ante la idea de estar en brazos de Emmett, sintiendo su duro cuerpo caliente presionado contra su piel desnuda, su grueso pene empujando contra ella. No ayudaba que ella pudiera sentir su bulto creciendo contra su estómago.

—No, no lo creo.

—Edward puede unirse a nosotros—. Él sonrió. —Aunque prefiero que esta primera vez seamos sólo nosotros dos.

Una imagen refulgió a través de su cerebro. De Emmett delante de ella. Edward detrás. Sus tres cuerpos presionados fuertemente. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso no va a pasar—. Él levantó una ceja.

—Él sabe lo que pasa con el grupo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo creo que tengo que… introducirlo en él.

—Exactamente ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

—No estoy segura. He estado pensando en ello desde que accedió a venir.

Cuando Bella y Emmett volvieron a la mesa, Edward estaba allí pero Tanya se había ido.

Antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de sentarse, Edward se levantó y tomó su mano.

—¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Ella asintió y lo acompañó hasta la pista. Sus brazos le rodearon y ella se acurrucó contra él. Se sentía extraña pasando de los brazos de Emmett a los de Edward, pero para nada incomoda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona… esta noche?— preguntó Edward. —¿Cómo van a decidir las personas… tu sabes, con quién y dónde…?

Ella miró su rostro. Parecía preocupado por algo.

—Es bastante casual la primera noche. Sin embargo se desenvuelve. —Él asintió.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podría solo darte espacio para eso. Realmente quisiera hablar con Tanya.

Apretó su mano alrededor de la suya y con una mano firme presionada a su espalda, la protegió de una pareja, que dejaba la pista de baile.

—No es normal que ella viaje sola. Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien. Averiguar por qué está aquí. — Bella alzó una ceja.

—Yo también me preguntaba al respecto.

Ella se sorprendió de que estuviera dispuesto a dejarla para tener sexo con otros hombres, mientras que él iba en persecución de una vieja "amiga".

Probablemente una antigua novia por la manera en que estaba actuando. Y eso la hizo dudar.

—¿Qué tan buena amiga es ella?— Preguntó Bella. —¿Ustedes dos…?

—Ey, ¿te importaría si me entrometo?— Garret descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Bella. —Después de todo, ustedes dos pueden estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella, y luego se la cedió a Garret.

—Adelante. —Edward la besó en la mejilla.

—Te veré más tarde— murmuró junto a su oído mientras echaba un vistazo al otro hombre. —Supongo que mañana por la mañana.

Ella asintió, negándose a pedirle que no se fuera. ¿Cómo podría, cuando básicamente él acababa de aprobar que se fuera a tener sexo con Garret?

Esta era una situación tan extraña. Sabía que sería difícil tener a Edward aquí, pero nunca hubiera anticipado esto.

Bella apenas notó como Garret la guiaba alrededor de la pista de baile.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer esta noche?— preguntó él. —Me encantaría escaparme contigo, o unirme a ti y Edward... y a quien sea.

Ella se asomó a sus ojos ambar cálido que estaban veteados con oro. La tenue luz se proyectó chispeante desde el diamante en su oreja.

—Edward y yo no estaremos juntos esta noche.— Garret sonrió.

—Genial. Creo que Rosalie y Emmett todavía están libres. Podríamos ser nosotros cuatro, o...— Él sonrió y besó su mano. —Solo tú y yo.

Ella le sonrió, recordando la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la manera atenta en que él siempre la tocaba, pero ella no se sentía como para festejar y mucho menos como para unirse a cualquier actividad sexual.

—En realidad, creo que voy a volver a mi habitación. Sola. —Él parpadeó.

—¿De veras? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo un poco cansada.

—¿Te gustaría simplemente algo de compañía?— Ella descansó la mano sobre su mejilla. Estaba realmente dispuesto a renunciar a su primera noche de sexo salvaje y loco para proporcionarle compañerismo platónico.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no soñaría con privar a Rosalie de tus talentos.

Él sonrió y la atrajo más cerca, conociéndola lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando había tomado una decisión. Ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando terminó la canción, Garret la acompañó de regreso a la mesa. Ella terminó su bebida.

—Doy por terminada esta noche—, dijo a Emmett, Rosalie y Garret, las tres personas que aún permanecían en la mesa.

—Estás bromeando—, exclamó Rosalie, sonriente. —¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola con dos hombres guapos? —Bella sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que te las arreglarás. —Rosalie puso su mano sobre la de Bella.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Normalmente tu…— Bella palmeo su mano.

—Estoy bien. Todavía tenemos todas las vacaciones por delante.

Cuando ella se levantó, Emmett le envió una mirada inquisitiva y ella sonrió.

—Los veré mañana.

N/A: quiero sus impresiones nenas...

Love ya!

Kiki! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapt y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew.

N/A: Hola chicas, disculpen mi tardanza con el capi pero aquí se los traigo… recién salidito del horno, este es un capi de transición…. Ya verán que a pesar de que las cosas se pongan muy caliente las inseguridades de mis bebes siempre van ganando un poco de terreno, así que sin más preámbulos… las dejo con el con el capi.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward se levantó.

—Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí?— Verla a ella con un largo vestido negro acentuando sus curvas, su largo pelo rubio acariciando sus hombros, le quitaba el aliento.

Ella sonrió insegura, pero fijo su atención en el grupo de la mesa.

—Estoy de vacaciones—.

La mirada de Garret se deslizo por su bien formada silueta y una sonrisa apreciativa apareció en sus labios. —Edward, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amiga a unirse a nosotros?—, dijo.

Tanya echó un vistazo a la gente en la mesa.

—¿Están seguros de que está bien?—

Todos hicieron sonidos de asentimiento, incluidas las damas. Tanya miró a Edward buscando confirmación. Él asintió.

—Todo el mundo, ella es Tanya Denali.

Sacó una silla para ella mientras presentaba a la gente alrededor de la mesa.

Su aroma floral floto sobre él cuando ella se sentó. Su brazo rozó el suyo y el calor serpenteó a través de él. ¿Por qué diablos estaba ella aquí? Todos en el grupo se presentaron a sí mismos y Edward llamó al camarero. Tanya ordenó un cóctel de champán. Un recuerdo de ellos dos compartiendo una botella de champaña en ese pequeño hostal al que les encantaba ir en Pocono´s se filtró en su mente. Cómo con el pene en su boca el frío y burbujeante líquido se había arremolinado contra él, mientras su lengua cálida había bailado sobre la cabeza de su pene. El se movió en su asiento, sus pantalones ahora incómodamente apretados contra su miembro hinchado. Bella y Emmett regresaron de la pista de baile, ambos mirando hacia la extraña sentada en su mesa. Edward se levantó para permitir a Bella sentarse mientras Emmett obtenía una silla de una mesa vacía cercana.

—Bella—, dijo Edward, —ella es Tanya, una amiga de Búfalo.— Omitió el hecho de que ellos habían sido pareja. Este no era el momento o el lugar. —Tanya, ella es mi novia, Bella—. Bella miraba a la recién llegada. ¿Un amiga de Búfalo y se apareció aquí? Esa era una extraña coincidencia. Bella sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Un gusto conocerte.

La otra mujer dudó un momento y, a continuación, estrechó su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Bella.

La tal Tanya era una mujer excepcionalmente bella, con ojos azul profundo y pelo rubio que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Su ajustado vestido negro le sentaba bien y mostraba una figura delgada aunque bien formada. Bella notó la forma en que Edward la miraba. La forma nerviosa en que él jugaba con su anillo de graduación, girándolo de un lado al otro en su dedo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?— preguntó ella. —La hermana de Edward y yo somos viejas amigas. Ella nos presentó hace algunos años—. Tanya miro alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen todos ustedes?

—Somos viejos amigos de la universidad—, dijo Jasper. —Nos hemos estado reuniendo cada año desde que nos graduamos.

—¡Oh!, deben ser muy cercanos.

Garret sonrió.

—No tienes idea.

Ali se recostó sobre Garret y susurró en su oído. Él sonrió y asintió.

—Tanya—, dijo él, — ¿te gustaría bailar?— Ella sonrió.

—Claro—. Ali se levantó para dejar que Garret saliera.

Mientras Garret llevaba a Tanya a la pista de baile, Ali envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Edward. Él esperaba que le sugiriera que bailaran, pero en vez de esto, ella le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y dijo: —¿por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotras por un momento?

Él miró a Bella y ella solo sonrió. Él se deslizó al otro lado de la mesa. Ali le susurró algo a Jasper y todos se reacomodaron hasta que Edward quedó en la parte de atrás del sillón con Bella a un lado y Ali al otro. Los firmes muslos femeninos se presionaron a lo largo de los suyos. Una mano cálida y suave viajó a lo largo de su muslo, la de Ali y vino a descansar a una pulgada de su rápidamente creciente pene. Ali se inclinó hacia Bella, su pecho rozando el brazo de Edward.

—Sin duda tienes un novio sexy.

Bella sonrió, sus manos envueltas alrededor de su vaso alto.

—Así lo creo.

La mano de Ali empezó a viajar de nuevo y su aliento quedó atrapado cuando se deslizó sobre su duro pene. Ella tomo su cremallera y la llevo hacia abajo. Por Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo esta mujer? Estaban en público. Sus dedos se deslizaron expertamente pasando capas de tela hasta que hizo contacto con su piel desnuda y, entonces, envolvió su duro pene. Él inhaló profundamente cuando su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y después hacia abajo.

—¡Oh!, mi servilleta se cayó,— dijo Rosalie, y sonrió al agacharse bajo la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, Edward sintió otro par de manos sobre su pene. Tenía dos mujeres manoseándole el pene, aquí, en público. Dos mujeres hermosas, sexys. Nadie podría ver nada realmente, ya que el mantel lo ocultaba todo, pero alguien podría atraparlos.

La mano de Ali le rodeó con calidez mientras Rosalie jugaba con la punta.

Cuando sintió su boca cálida cubrirlo, tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Miró hacia Bella, preocupado por lo que ella pensaría. Ella sonrió calculadoramente y se inclinó hacia él.

—Parece que tienes su sello de aprobación—.

Ella le cerró un ojo a Ali. Rosalie lamió la cabeza de su pene y, a continuación, arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la corona. La sensación cálida y húmeda se sentía tan bien que apenas podía mantener una cara seria.

—Creo que Rosalie está teniendo problemas allá abajo. Iré a ayudarla.

Ali desapareció debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, un segundo par de labios empezó a trabajar en su pene, deslizándose hacia arriba por un lado mientras Rosalie le chupaba la punta. Él inhalo profundamente. Bella tomó su mano. Él se la apretó, para aliviar la presión de tratar de no mostrar ninguna reacción a las sensaciones intensamente eróticas que ocurrían debajo de la mesa. De las cálidas y húmedas bocas femeninas envueltas alrededor de su pene palpitante. Rosalie liberó la punta y a continuación, ella y Ali se colocaron a ambos lados de su pene y acariciaron su miembro con sus labios delicados, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su longitud.

Ellas lo dejaron por un momento, y él pensó que se estaban besando mutuamente bajo la mesa. El pensamiento de las dos mujeres, unidas por los labios, posiblemente acariciando sus pechos, envió una nueva ola de deseo a través de él. Un momento después, una boca lo succionó profundamente dentro, tirando luego soltando. El calor se elevó través de él. Aquella boca se deslizó fuera y la otra lo llevó dentro. Sintió dedos acariciando sus bolas y un momento después, una lengua los acarició. Oh, Dios, la atención de las dos mujeres lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Relájate y disfruta—, murmuró Bella en su oído.

Sentir sus bolas ser arrastradas dentro de una boca caliente mientras la otra boca chupaba duro en su pene… El colgaba en la cuerda floja hasta que Bella suspiró en su oído y, luego le acaricio la sien con la nariz.

Él se tensó y gimió cuando su pene saltó en la cálida humedad. La mujer bajo la mesa chupó y lamió cuando él se vino desplomándose en su asiento.

Al calmarse su respiración, miró alrededor, esperando encontrar a todos mirándolo, pero fuera de la sonrisa irónica de Emmett y la mano de Bella estrechando la suya en un rápido apretón, todos los demás en el Salón de baile lo ignoraron totalmente. Por supuesto, las luces eran tenues y el sonido de la música había ahogado a sus sonidos.

Tanya regresó de la pista de baile con Garret.

Edward palideció al pensar lo que ella habría visto si hubiera aparecido diez segundos antes.

—¿A dónde fue todo el mundo?— preguntó ella. Edward se dio cuenta de que la mesa parecía bastante vacía con sólo Bella, Emmett y él a la vista.

Jasper parecía haber huido mientras Edward estaba ocupado, y las dos mujeres estaban todavía bajo la mesa.

Al sentarse Tanya y Garret, el mantel se levantó junto a él y Rosalie apareció, seguida unos segundos más tarde por Ali.

—La encontramos,— dijo Ali levantando la servilleta de tela blanca.

Tanya alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Y miró a Edward inquisitivamente.

Algo en su cara debió haberlo delatado porque su mirada buscó a Bella y luego escapó lejos. Un tenue color había teñido las mejillas de Tanya.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Garret inició una discusión con Tanya, su brazo casualmente alrededor de su cintura. La mirada de Edward se detuvo en la mano de Garret que descansaba sobre la cadera de ella. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba, él y Tanya eran historia, pero la llana confianza del hombre con ella, sus dedos tocándola ligeramente y la forma en que se inclinaba para murmurar en su oído al platicar, fastidió a Edward. Cuando ella se rió, él rechinó sus dientes. Bella descansó la mano en su brazo y se inclinó hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tanto te ha gustado el grupo hasta ahora?

Apartó su atención de Tanya y Garret y miró la cara sonriente de Bella. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Era Bella con la que él estaba aquí.

Recordando a las dos mujeres dándole placer bajo la mesa, él sonrió.

—Todos son grandiosos.

Él miró a Garret y Tanya.

¿Por qué demonios estaba ella aquí, de todos modos? Encontraba la situación lo suficientemente estresante aún sin incluirla. Necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

Besó la mejilla de Bella. —¿Te importaría si le pido a Tanya que baile conmigo?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Bella se deslizó en el sillón para dejar salir a Edward. ¿Qué relación había entre Tanya y Edward? Por la forma en que él la miraba fijamente, Bella apostaría que no era sólo una amistad casual. Se unió a la conversación con Garret, Ali y Rosalie por un momento. Entonces Ali consultó su reloj plateado y se disculpó.

Bella estaba segura de que iba unirse a Jasper en algún sitió, él había desaparecido mientras que las mujeres estaban iniciando a Edward en el grupo. Y así comenzó la diversión. Se preguntó a dónde habían decidido ir ellos dos… qué era lo que harían. Había una dulce euforia por el primer encuentro en estas vacaciones. Como tener sexo por primera vez después de una larga sequía. Era estimulante y excitante. Rebelde y estremecedor.

Estaba contenta de que Ali y Rosalie aceptaran a Edward y le hubieran dado una experiencia emocionante que probablemente ni siquiera había soñado antes. Los miró a él y a su amiga en la pista de baile. ¿Pensaba incluir a Tanya en su diversión? ¿Por qué exactamente estaba aquí de todas formas?

—¿Te gustaría volver a bailar?— Emmett le ofreció su mano.

Ella asintió y lo siguió a la pista de baile.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de Tanya.

—Así que, ¿Dónde está Alec?

Él no podía creer que todavía recordara el nombre del tipo. Le parecía extraño que ella viniera de vacaciones sin él.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Tanya? ¿Sabías que yo estaría aquí? Esta es una maldita coincidencia.

—No quiero hablar sobre ello aquí en la pista de baile.

Él asintió. No creía ni por un minuto que el que ella estuviera aquí fuera una mera coincidencia. Tanya odiaba estar sin un hombre en su vida. ¿Podría ser que ahora Alec fuera historia?, ¿quería que Edward regresara? ¿Estaba aquí para entrometerse entre Bella y él? Pero eso no sonaba como Tanya. La única cosa que sabía era que ella odiaba viajar sola, y no hubiera venido de esta manera a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. La alarma vibró a través de él. Quizás estaba en algún tipo de problema. Tal vez necesitaba su ayuda.

Bella caminó de la alfombra a la pista de baile de madera brillante.

Emmett tomó la mano de Bella y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella sintió una flecha de alerta. Él la atrajo cerca y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. El calor de su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo le recordó las noches calientes, sensuales en sus brazos. Las caricias tiernas, las miradas amorosas, la pasión abrasadora. El corazón le martilló en su pecho.

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos mientras la guiaba hábilmente alrededor de la pista de baile.

—Así es que háblame acerca de ti y este nuevo hombre en tu vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

—Ha sido casi un año.

Ella comprendió su curiosidad, pero encontró difícil hablarle de Edward a Emmett.

— ¿En serio? Así que ¿lo conocías antes de las vacaciones de grupo del año pasado?— Él la movió a su alrededor y luego la acercó nuevamente.

—No, lo conocí un par de semanas más tarde. Esquiando, en realidad—. Él sonrió.

—Pero si tú no esquías.

Un año, uno de los miembros había sugerido unas vacaciones de invierno en una estación de esquí, posiblemente Whistler, cerca de Vancouver, pero Bella y Ali no sabían esquiar y no habían querido ir a un hotel nevado sin nada que hacer. A pesar de que podían tomar parte en las aventuras más eróticas en una estación de esquí, no sería lo mismo que los escenarios tropicales, soleados, que visitaban normalmente.

Además, viviendo en Búfalo, tenía suficiente invierno para encima tener que soportarlo durante sus vacaciones. Encontraba un entorno tropical mucho más propicio para el comportamiento sexy.

—Es cierto no esquío, pero Angela, del trabajo, me convenció para ir con ella—. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Era sólo por un día y pensé que realmente debía darle una oportunidad. Edward me encontró en una pila de esquís y extremidades por lo que pasó el día enseñándome a esquiar.

Emmett asintió.

—Y ahora estás lo suficientemente en serio con él como para traerlo aquí. —Ella buscó su rostro.

Y asintió. No había estado pensando decirle a Emmett que quizá se casaría.

Retiró su mirada de la de él e inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Y ¿cuál es la historia de esta amiga de Edward? ¿La invitó a venir aún fuera del grupo?— Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No que me lo dijera.

Maldición, no debería hacerlo sonar así. Por supuesto que él no la había invitado a venir. Ella observó a Edward y Tanya deslizarse a través de la pista, a gusto y acostumbrados uno al otro.

—Tengo la impresión que no eres feliz con ella estando aquí—. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy intentando determinar qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, eso es todo. Parece una extraña coincidencia—. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Pero ya fue suficiente al respecto. —¿Cómo ha sido el año para ti?

—Bueno. Mi negocio está en auge y me mudé a Vancouver—.

Hace unos años Emmett se mudó a Canadá para iniciar un nuevo proyecto de negocios.

Ella no recordaba los detalles exactos, pero tenía algo que ver con efectos especiales de alta tecnología para películas.

—Compré un condominio en el centro—. La movía en círculos entorno a la música. —Las montañas por un lado, el océano por el otro.

—Debe ser precioso. Ojalá pudiera verlo.— Él prácticamente se detuvo en la pista de baile, su mirada encendida en brasas, quemándola… luego lentamente comenzó a moverse con la música nuevamente.

—Sabes que si alguna vez lo deseas, serías más que bienvenida.

—Pero conoces las reglas...— Le recordó Bella.

Cuando el grupo decidió reunirse cada año, habían acordado que ninguno de ellos se pondría en contacto con los demás durante el año y definitivamente sin visitas, excepto por Garret y Jasper, por supuesto, que aún vivían cerca de la Universidad. La idea era mantener la emoción y, a la larga, conservar el grupo. Si los miembros empezaban a salir fuera del grupo y finalmente romper o incluso casarse se arruinaría la dinámica de grupo.

El brazo de él se apretó alrededor de su cintura.

—Bella, esas reglas fueron hechas hace doce años. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.— Su corazón latió más fuerte al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella pensó en Edward.

—No dejes que un tonto conjunto de reglas te detenga,— dijo Emmett.

—¿De qué, Emmett?— preguntó. —¿Recuerdas a Edward?— Ella miró a través de la pista.

Edward sostenía a Tanya cerca de su cuerpo. Algo demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad de Bella. Quien por un lado parecía un poco ridícula dada la naturaleza de estas vacaciones. Pero por otro lado, Bella estaba empezando a sentir que él tenía una historia con esta mujer.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón— Emmett sonrió y la calidez en sus oscuros ojos la entibió. —Pero ahora estamos aquí.

Él le acarició la oreja con su nariz y volaron chispas hacia abajo de su espina dorsal.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices, chica de ensueño? ¿Quieres escapar?

La tentación chispeó ante la idea de estar en brazos de Emmett, sintiendo su duro cuerpo caliente presionado contra su piel desnuda, su grueso pene empujando contra ella. No ayudaba que ella pudiera sentir su bulto creciendo contra su estómago.

—No, no lo creo.

—Edward puede unirse a nosotros—. Él sonrió. —Aunque prefiero que esta primera vez seamos sólo nosotros dos.

Una imagen refulgió a través de su cerebro. De Emmett delante de ella. Edward detrás. Sus tres cuerpos presionados fuertemente. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso no va a pasar—. Él levantó una ceja.

—Él sabe lo que pasa con el grupo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo creo que tengo que… introducirlo en él.

—Exactamente ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

—No estoy segura. He estado pensando en ello desde que accedió a venir.

Cuando Bella y Emmett volvieron a la mesa, Edward estaba allí pero Tanya se había ido.

Antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de sentarse, Edward se levantó y tomó su mano.

—¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Ella asintió y lo acompañó hasta la pista. Sus brazos le rodearon y ella se acurrucó contra él. Se sentía extraña pasando de los brazos de Emmett a los de Edward, pero para nada incomoda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona… esta noche?— preguntó Edward. —¿Cómo van a decidir las personas… tu sabes, con quién y dónde…?

Ella miró su rostro. Parecía preocupado por algo.

—Es bastante casual la primera noche. Sin embargo se desenvuelve. —Él asintió.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podría solo darte espacio para eso. Realmente quisiera hablar con Tanya.

Apretó su mano alrededor de la suya y con una mano firme presionada a su espalda, la protegió de una pareja, que dejaba la pista de baile.

—No es normal que ella viaje sola. Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien. Averiguar por qué está aquí. — Bella alzó una ceja.

—Yo también me preguntaba al respecto.

Ella se sorprendió de que estuviera dispuesto a dejarla para tener sexo con otros hombres, mientras que él iba en persecución de una vieja "amiga".

Probablemente una antigua novia por la manera en que estaba actuando. Y eso la hizo dudar.

—¿Qué tan buena amiga es ella?— Preguntó Bella. —¿Ustedes dos…?

—Ey, ¿te importaría si me entrometo?— Garret descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Bella. —Después de todo, ustedes dos pueden estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella, y luego se la cedió a Garret.

—Adelante. —Edward la besó en la mejilla.

—Te veré más tarde— murmuró junto a su oído mientras echaba un vistazo al otro hombre. —Supongo que mañana por la mañana.

Ella asintió, negándose a pedirle que no se fuera. ¿Cómo podría, cuando básicamente él acababa de aprobar que se fuera a tener sexo con Garret?

Esta era una situación tan extraña. Sabía que sería difícil tener a Edward aquí, pero nunca hubiera anticipado esto.

Bella apenas notó como Garret la guiaba alrededor de la pista de baile.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer esta noche?— preguntó él. —Me encantaría escaparme contigo, o unirme a ti y Edward... y a quien sea.

Ella se asomó a sus ojos ambar cálido que estaban veteados con oro. La tenue luz se proyectó chispeante desde el diamante en su oreja.

—Edward y yo no estaremos juntos esta noche.— Garret sonrió.

—Genial. Creo que Rosalie y Emmett todavía están libres. Podríamos ser nosotros cuatro, o...— Él sonrió y besó su mano. —Solo tú y yo.

Ella le sonrió, recordando la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la manera atenta en que él siempre la tocaba, pero ella no se sentía como para festejar y mucho menos como para unirse a cualquier actividad sexual.

—En realidad, creo que voy a volver a mi habitación. Sola. —Él parpadeó.

—¿De veras? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo un poco cansada.

—¿Te gustaría simplemente algo de compañía?— Ella descansó la mano sobre su mejilla. Estaba realmente dispuesto a renunciar a su primera noche de sexo salvaje y loco para proporcionarle compañerismo platónico.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no soñaría con privar a Rosalie de tus talentos.

Él sonrió y la atrajo más cerca, conociéndola lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando había tomado una decisión. Ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando terminó la canción, Garret la acompañó de regreso a la mesa. Ella terminó su bebida.

—Doy por terminada esta noche—, dijo a Emmett, Rosalie y Garret, las tres personas que aún permanecían en la mesa.

—Estás bromeando—, exclamó Rosalie, sonriente. —¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola con dos hombres guapos? —Bella sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que te las arreglarás. —Rosalie puso su mano sobre la de Bella.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Normalmente tu…— Bella palmeo su mano.

—Estoy bien. Todavía tenemos todas las vacaciones por delante.

Cuando ella se levantó, Emmett le envió una mirada inquisitiva y ella sonrió.

—Los veré mañana.

N/A: quiero sus impresiones nenas...

Love ya!

Kiki! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia no me pertenecen, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Opal Carew.**

**N/A:Hola chicas, aqui vengo yo con este nuevo capi de Six, muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos que han agregao a la historia, me llena el corazón ver que me me sigan, este capi viene candente espero que no me abandonen y la que lo haga... bueno nena no saben de lo que se pierden. **

**Esta es una advertencia este capi contiene sexo explicito, si te gusta continua leyendo y si no... bueno no sigas leyendome y listo. **

**La dejo con el capi, que lo disfruten. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o**

Ella anduvo a través del atestado salón de baile sintiéndose un poco perdida. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Había conseguido poner en peligro su relación con Edward?

Bella paseó por la escalera hacia la planta principal, luego cruzó el vestíbulo hacia las puertas traseras. Dio un paso hacia el patio de piedra en la parte trasera del hotel y observó el agua lamer la orilla, el sonido de las suaves olas en el salado aire de la noche.

¿Edward se había ido con otra mujer porque no podía manejar la posición en la que ella lo había puesto? ¿O él se figuró que estando aquí estaba bien marcharse y tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que él quisiera? Incluida una antigua novia.

Si eso es lo que era Tanya.

Se sentó en el bar de la piscina y pidió una bebida. Mientras miraba la luna brillando sobre el océano, un hombre se ofreció a pagar su bebida, pero ella se negó cortésmente. Ciertamente ya tenía suficientes hombres para elegir.

Después de una hora, se puso de pie, firmó su cheque, y se dirigió hacia el paseo marítimo a lo largo de la playa. El sofocante aire caliente llenó sus pulmones con un sabor salado, mientras caminaba por la cubierta de madera.

Sonrió mientras miraba hacia las palmeras, al costado de la pasarela, luego hacia el brillante mar a su derecha. Sin duda era un lugar hermoso.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, pero ella no podía enfrentarse a ir a su habitación sola. Todavía no. Hizo su camino de regreso al hotel y cruzó el vestíbulo.

Tal vez echara un vistazo a la piscina cubierta y al gimnasio. Ahora estaban cerrados. Abrió su pequeño bolso de noche y sacó su tarjeta llave VIP. Con esto ella podría entrar.

Fue por un pasillo alfombrado hacia las escaleras. Una vez que bajó un piso llegó hasta una puerta marcada como GYM. Deslizó su tarjeta en la ranura, esperó a que la luz indicadora de color verde titilara, y luego abrió la puerta.

Había varias grandes máquinas de pesas, una línea de cintas de correr y…

Un sonido la sobresaltó. Alguien estaba aquí. En realidad, por lo menos dos personas, se dio cuenta cuando la naturaleza del sonido se hizo evidente. Una mujer gimiendo de placer.

Se asomó por una esquina y vio a un hombre y una mujer entre las bicicletas fijas. Eran Ali y Emmett. Ali estaba sentada en una bicicleta reclinada, apoyándose sobre el respaldo con sus pies sobre el manillar, mientras Emmett se balanceaba entre sus piernas. Los dedos de ella se curvaban a través de su pelo negro mientras gemía.

Ali se había ido con Jasper antes, o eso había asumido Bella, pero un par de horas habían pasado desde entonces. Claramente, ella había cambiado de acompañante.

La vista de Ali totalmente desnuda sobre la bicicleta, su mano libre acariciando su duro pezón, y la cabeza de Emmett entre sus piernas, envió emociones excitantes a través de Bella. Era un espectáculo tan sexy, y ella sólo podía imaginar la talentosa lengua de Emmett jugando con su clítoris, luego sumergiéndose en su húmeda abertura. La mano de Bella se deslizó hacia su pecho y se acarició a si misma. Recordando cómo se sentía tener la cara de Emmett en su coño. Él amaba lamerla y acariciar con su lengua su abertura. Sus pechos dolían. Se pellizcó su duro y necesitado pezón.

Mientras Emmett acariciaba el muslo de Ali con una mano, su rostro oprimía con firmeza sus rizos castaños oscuros. Ali respiró profundo y gimió mientras se acercaba al orgasmo. Mientras Bella se preguntaba si debía escapar o salir y unirse a ellos, Emmett agarró a Ali de su cintura con sus grandes manos y la levantó, luego la llevó hacia una pila de colchonetas de ejercicios, de unos tres pies de altura, en un costado de la habitación. Él la sentó en la parte superior y ella abrió sus piernas, luego envolvió una alrededor de su muslo mientras su polla larga y dura se deslizó en ella.

Bella pellizcó su pezón más fuerte, y luego jugó con el otro. Emmett se deslizó hacia adelante cuando empaló a Ali. Ella se aferró a él y él empujó hacia adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

—Oh, Emmett. Fóllame, nene.

Él empujó más rápido.

Hipnotizada, Bella vio a su largo eje deslizarse dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Ali. Ella pellizcó sus pezones más fuerte ante la erótica vista.

— Sí, cariño, estoy tan cerca.

Ali se aferró a él mientras empujaba. Más profundo y rápido.

Bella tiró hacia arriba su falda, su mano buceando por debajo del borde, y luego a lo largo de sus muslos. El calor fluyó por ella. Podía sentir su núcleo lleno de humedad. Sus dedos acariciaron sobre la entrepierna de sus bragas mientras Emmett follaba a Ali sobre las colchonetas a través de la habitación.

Oh, Dios, deseaba un hombre. Pero no Emmett.

En realidad, ella deseaba a Emmett. Realmente, realmente lo deseaba… pero ella no estaba preparada para hacer frente a la intensidad de su toque. Y Edward estaba fuera con… como—se—llame. Donde estaban Garret y Jasper, no lo sabía.

Ella dolía de necesidad.

Ali gimió, y luego gritó cuando Emmett golpeó en ella.

Bella rozó su clítoris con la punta del dedo, vibrando sobre él.

Construyendo la presión en su interior.

Por último, él desaceleró y Bella se dio cuenta de que ellos habían casi terminado. Ella vaciló, dolorida por lograr su liberación, pero sabiendo que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Retiró su mano de entre sus piernas, dejó caer el dobladillo de su vestido y luego se alisó la falda. Se deslizó hacia la puerta antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de verla aunque no es que les importara.

Mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo, los vio a través del vidrio cuando entraron en la zona de la piscina desde el otro lado. Desnudos, se zambulleron en la piscina sin mirar en su dirección. Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras y luego hacia los ascensores.

Uno estaba abierto y ella entró y presionó el botón hacia el piso catorce. Se dejó caer contra la parte posterior del elevador, aspirando aire y dolorida por su liberación. Observó a través del cristal la hermosa vista de la luna sobre el océano, mientras viajaba hacia arriba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward entró en la sala de estar y pasó a la gente que charlaba en torno a mesas iluminadas con velas pequeñas. Suave música sonaba de fondo, pero lo suficientemente baja como para hablar. No como en el ruidoso salón de baile.

Él vio a Tanya sentada en una cabina en la esquina de atrás. Dos bebidas estaban frente a ella. Una cerveza en un chop helado y una copa de vino blanco.

Se sentó y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que ella había pedido para él. La miró por un momento y notó la forma en que la luz de las velas resplandecía sobre su suave y brillante pelo rubio mientras este caía sobre sus hombros en ondas. Recordó el tacto sedoso de este entre sus dedos, el suave oleaje de sus pechos, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido, y sus profundos ojos azul marino, llenos de emoción.

— Entonces, ¿por qué volaste hasta aquí, Tanya?— él comenzó.

¿Por qué perder tiempo con un largo preámbulo?

Ella cruzó sus brazos delante de ella.

— Directo al grano, como siempre— ella tomó un sorbo de su vino. —He venido aquí para verte.

Su ceja se arqueó.

— ¿Por qué? Podrías haber esperado hasta que regresara la semana que viene. Después de todo, vivo en la ciudad.

Ella jugó con el tallo de su copa.

— La próxima semana habría sido demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tanya? ¿Estás enferma?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— Sólo sobre el hecho de que te deje ir. — Su mirada se encontró con la suya y la intensidad lo sacudió. — Fui una idiota por alejarme de ti. Te amaba. Todavía lo hago.

Sus palabras lo golpearon en el estómago. ¿Ella lo amaba?

Se recostó en su silla.

— Tuviste una extraña manera de demostrarlo. Diciéndome que ibas a responder a mi proposición más adelante. Haciendo caso omiso de mis llamadas. A continuación, huyendo con otro hombre.

— Lo sé. Me golpeo a mi misma todos los días. Yo sólo…— Su boca se apretó y sus manos se curvaron en puños. —Tenía miedo. No creía merecerte.

Él tomó un trago de su bebida. Ella puso su mano cálida y delicada sobre la suya, pero él la apartó. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su copa.

— Tú eras maravilloso y amoroso y… todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Yo tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Tenía miedo de que te enamoraras de mí y… que doliera demasiado.

— Así que en su lugar pensaste en herirme.

Ella apoyó su mano en su muñeca.

— Yo realmente, realmente, lo siento.

Esta vez no se apartó. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y Edward se sentía como un canalla. Él sabía que ella tenía problemas de autoestima. Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo sobre ella, cuando niña, haciéndola sentir inútil y estúpida, a pesar de que ella se había lucido en la escuela y pasado a obtener un título en biología y ahora trabajaba como técnica de laboratorio. No importaba.

Ella seguía creyendo que era la chica tonta e inútil que su padre siempre la había acusado de ser. Indigna de ser amada y sin valor.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?— preguntó él.

— Jane.

Por supuesto. Su muy útil hermana. Nunca debería haberle dicho a Jane que iba a pedirle a Bella que se casara con él, pero había estado emocionado. Y realmente había creído que ella diría que sí. No que arrojaría a Tanya sobre él.

No, él no pensaría así. Bella le había pedido que esperara por una respuesta, pero lo había invitado a este viaje con ella. Confiándole su secreto.

Jane, por el contrario, quería que se casara con Tanya.

Es por eso que los había presentado en primer lugar. Era evidente que por eso estaba interfiriendo ahora.

— Jane te dijo que me propuse a Bella, supongo.

Tanya asintió con su cabeza.

—Y que ella no va a responderte hasta el final de la semana.

Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sus dedos cálidos y delicados curvándose alrededor de los suyos.

— Te amo, Edward, y me gustaría finalmente darte mi respuesta.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué ella no solo dijo que sí cuando él le había preguntado hace un año?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Bella sacó su tarjeta llave de su bolso de noche, salió y caminó por el pasillo. Todavía estaba caliente y hambrienta después de ver a Emmett y Ali en el gimnasio. Deslizó la tarjeta en la puerta y cuando la luz cambió a verde, giró el picaporte y la abrió.

¿Edward estaría dentro esperando por ella? Probablemente no. Incluso si él no estuviera con esa mujer, Tanya, habría vuelto a su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras miraba a su habitación, esperando que pudiera encontrarlo esperando por ella a pesar de pensar lo contrario.

Dio un paso más allá del baño y echó un vistazo a la cama, luego más lejos, a la sala de estar. Ningún Edward. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua. ¿Debería llamar? ¿Debería solo entrar?

Se apoyó contra la puerta y escuchó. Podía oír una especie de sonido.

¿Estaba allí viendo la televisión? Ella sonrió. Él tenía la costumbre de quedarse dormido cuando veía la televisión. Ella dio unos golpecitos y esperó, pero él no respondió. Giró el picaporte todavía desbloqueado y abrió la puerta una rendija.

Y se quedó helada.

Vio dos figuras en la cama, obviamente, haciendo el amor. La ira se apoderó de ella ante el pensamiento de que Edward estuviera allí con su ex novia. Abrió la puerta completamente y se dirigió al interior.

Espera, había más de dos personas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz se dio cuenta de que había tres figuras en la cama. Dos hombres y una mujer.

Y ninguno de los hombres era Edward.

Rosalie estaba sobre su costado con una pierna doblada alrededor del muslo de Jasper mientras que él se movía adelante y atrás. Algunos de sus cabellos se habían liberado del elástico y caían en jirones sobre su rostro. Detrás de Jasper, Garret estaba frotando sus pechos y acariciando el culo de Jasper mientras le miraba hacer el amor con ella, absorbido por la polla de Jasper entrando y saliendo.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Bella se intensificó. Su mano se deslizó hacia su pecho de nuevo y acarició su apretado y duro pezón. La excitación estalló en su interior. Ella miró por unos momentos y luego dio un paso más dentro de la habitación.

— Bella— dijo Garret. –Ven, únete a nosotros.

Ella se estiró hacia atrás y abrió la cremallera de su vestido, luego lo dejó caer al suelo.

— ¿Por qué estáis aquí?— preguntó ella, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Garret sonrió y se sentó en la cama, mientras que los otros dos se mantuvieron a lo suyo.

— Aquí, deja que te ayude— le ofreció cuando ella empezó a desabrocharse su sujetador.

Ella dio un paso hacia él.

— Fue idea de Rosalie. Ella sugirió que viniéramos a ver si tu y Edward querían jugar. Cuando no encontramos a ninguno de ustedes aquí, pensó que si empezáramos por aquí y Edward entraba, él podría decidir unirse.

Él llegó a su alrededor y desabrochó los tres ganchos en la parte posterior de su sujetador negro, y luego se apartó. El roce de los dedos de Garret sobre su piel hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Él acarició sus pechos y ella respiró profundo.

— Tienes unos hermosos pechos. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho eso antes?

— Alrededor de cien veces— Bella sonrió y curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Pero nunca me canso de escucharlo.

Bella mordió su oreja, arrastrando su lengua por encima de su diamante.

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar un perlado pezón en su boca.

La sensación de él chupando sobre este hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

Ella se apoyó contra él y él envolvió sus manos alrededor de ella, presionando su vientre en su pecho mientras chupaba un pezón, luego el otro.

Detrás de ellos, Rosalie gemía un orgasmo y Jasper soltaba un gruñido mientras ondulaban en un clímax espectacular. Garret continuó chupando el pezón de Bella, mientras sus manos vagaban sobre sus nalgas, dejadas al descubierto por su tanga de encaje. Unos momentos más tarde, ella sintió otro par de manos sobre su culo, y luego una cálida boca presionando ligeros besos bajando por su espalda.

Jasper. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado bajo la atención de Garret, para ver a Rosalie sentada al lado de Garret. Rosalie observaba mientras Garret chupaba el pecho de Bella, acariciando sus propios pezones duros como piedras. Jasper comenzó a rodar hacia abajo la tanga de Bella.

Garret continuó lamiendo y chupando sus pezones, mientras que Jasper quitaba las bragas de los pies de Bella y las arrojaba a un lado. Rosalie abultó una almohada y se recostó contra esta, y luego se acarició entre las piernas mientras miraba a los dos hombres complacer a Bella.

Jasper acarició el oído de Bella por detrás.

— Bella, separa tus piernas.

Bella hizo lo que él le pidió y Jasper se agachó, y luego le besó las caderas.

La lengua de Garret giraba alrededor de un pezón, mientras pellizcaba el otro entre las puntas de sus dedos. Salvaje, maravilloso cada dirección. Jasper continuó hacia sus muslos, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su piel. Garret la hizo hacia atrás y pasó de la cama a sus rodillas mientras besaba hacia abajo por sus costillas, su estómago, y luego pasó ligeramente su lengua por su ombligo. Ella se echó a reír mientras rastrillaba sus dedos a través de su alborotado cabello castaño.

La excitación se arremolinaba a través de ella mientras él continuaba bajando hacia su mojado coño, luego separó más sus piernas y besó sus pliegues.

Detrás de ella, Jasper tendió suaves besos a lo largo de sus nalgas, mientras acariciaba entre sus cachetes. Garret lamió su coño mientras Jasper apretaba la punta de su dedo en su abertura trasera y acariciaba. Su otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y coño, mientras Garret se trasladaba a su clítoris. Ella gimió y aferró la cabeza de Garret hacia ella cuando su lengua burlaba y engatusaba su sensible botón. Jasper sumergió un dedo en su interior, y luego acarició de nuevo su culo y dio vueltas sobre su abertura.

— Ustedes chicos están haciendo un gran trabajo— dijo Rosalie, agitando su dedo sobre su clítoris.

Ella se incorporó de la cama y se introdujo entre los pies de Bella, luego tomó la polla de Garret en su boca. Él murmuró algo agradecido contra el palpitante clítoris de Bella. El resbaladizo dedo de Jasper empujó contra su culo, y luego se deslizó dentro de su abertura. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— Oh, sí— Había pasado un año desde que había tenido acción allí atrás. Y había sido Jasper entonces, también.

Jasper deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella. Garret deslizó un dedo en su mojado coño y acarició su abertura, enviando vibrantes ráfagas de placer a través de ella. La cabeza de Rosalie se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre Garret. Él apretó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, y luego acarició su cabello hacia atrás.

— Rosie, no puedo más.

Ella se alejó y se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Bueno, yo no querría privar a Bella de esa hermosa polla en todo su esplendor— dijo ella, y empezó a acariciar su coño de nuevo.

Garret se estiró entre las rodillas de Bella y agarró la polla de Jasper y bombeó mientras Jasper deslizaba un tercer dedo dentro de la abertura trasera de Bella, estirándola consiguiéndola lista para su larga y delgada polla, siempre perfecta para ese fin.

Garret la cubrió con su boca de nuevo. Ella tomó aire mientras su interior latía de necesidad. Después de un minuto de la inteligente lengua de Garret rebotando y girando sobre su sensible capullo, mientras Jasper continuaba girando sus dedos dentro de ella, Bella estaba más que lista.

— ¿Por favor, podría alguien venir aquí y follarme ya?

— Bueno, esa es una invitación que no puedo dejar pasar— dijo Garret.

Se puso de pie entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron libres y él los siguió. El erecto pene de Garret se curvaba hacia arriba, llamándola. Bella se estiró hacia atrás y envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Jasper mientras observaba a Garret acariciar arriba y abajo su largo eje. Ella tiró de Jasper hasta que él se acercó. Entonces ella se agachó y llevó su polla a los labios. Rosalie se deslizó detrás de él y masajeó sus bolas, mientras que Bella pasaba su lengua por la longitud de su eje. Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor del glande de Jasper y chupó con suavidad, mientras que Garret acariciaba su curvado pene y observaba con fascinación.

— Te ves un poco distraída ahí— dijo Garret. —No acababas de pedirme… ¿qué era lo que querías que hiciera ya?

Bella chupó con fuerza la polla de Jasper, entonces la liberó y se puso de pie, sonriendo hacia Garret.

—Sólo fóllame, ¿quieres?

— Ah, era eso.

Ella lo sentó a horcajadas. Él guió sus caderas hacia delante hasta que estuvo suspendida sobre su polla, entonces se condujo hacia adelante, empalándola con un empuje seguro.

— Oh, Dios, sí.

Su larga y ancha polla estirándola. Él sonrió y se retiró lentamente, luego empujó hacia adelante de nuevo, acariciando su sensible canal. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de él, sus uñas cavando en su carne mientras lo atraía hacia ella. Ella apretó sus músculos internos a su alrededor.

— Oye, no te olvides de mí— dijo Jasper.

Garret se recostó en la cama y ella se inclinó hacia delante, sobre sus manos y rodillas por encima de él, presentando su culo hacia Jasper. Rosalie agarró un tubo de la mesita de noche y se lo arrojó a Jasper. Un momento después, su mojada polla presionó contra la apertura de Bella.

Garret lamió uno de sus pezones mientras que Jasper presionaba dentro lentamente. Ella empujó sus músculos hacia fuera para aliviarlo dentro, entonces su glande se deslizó en el interior, extendiéndola de una manera placenteramente dolorosa. Con sus manos cubrió sus caderas y empujó su eje más profundo. Y más profundo.

Ahora los dos estaban en su interior. Ella suspiró, amando la sensación de estar presionada entre dos hombres que la deseaban. Jasper se retiró un poco, luego se movió hacia adelante de nuevo, y luego la abrazó fuerte hacia su pelvis. Garret empujó dentro de ella, luego empujó de nuevo, y de nuevo, cada vez empujándola hacia atrás contra Jasper, conduciendo la polla de Jasper más profundamente en ella. Una ola de placer creció a través de ella, elevándose a un nivel febril.

Los tres se movieron juntos. Dos pollas en su interior. Profundizando su placer con cada golpe.

— Bella, cariño— la polla de Garret se hinchó. —Estoy cerca.

— Yo también— dijo Jasper.

Ella asintió. También ella estaba así. Su cuerpo entero parecía temblar en anticipación. Tanto Garret como Jasper se pusieron rígidos al mismo tiempo, y Jasper gimió. Ambas pollas erupcionaron en ella con calor líquido y el placer estalló a través de su cuerpo.

Su gemido podría haber roto las ventanas con su intensidad. Ella se disparó en una alucinante felicidad que adormecía su mente mientras su cuerpo se elevó en un mar de puro éxtasis. Mientras flotaba de regreso a la tierra, consiguió una vaga idea de su entorno. Ella empujó su pelo fuera de su cara y sonrió hacia Garret. Jasper le acarició el cuello y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, permaneciendo en la dicha post-resplandor.

Un movimiento a través de la habitación llamó su atención y miró perezosamente. Entonces se le cortó la respiración.

Edward estaba en el interior de la puerta, una expresión tormentosa en su rostro.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció nenas? Quiero sus opiniones sobre este capi y aun nos falta más por ver… espero que no me abandonen.


End file.
